A gyilkos istenei
by ValentineWiggin10191
Summary: Thane Krios három imát mond el Jane Shepard parancsnokért, még mielőtt lejárna az ideje. Karakterhalál, mérsékelten trágár beszéd előfordul.


Könnyű hinni annak, akinek minden imája meghallgattatik.

Az űrben, egy csillaghajó fedélzeti kilátóterének ablakán kitekintve a létező legcsodálatosabb látvány tárulhat a bámészkodó szeme elé. A végtelenség új fogalmat nyer, és az ellentétek tökéletes harmóniába kerülnek, mert akármelyik irányba tekintesz, egyszerre látod a fényt és a sötétséget. Néha úgy hat, mintha a csillagok csak vergődve küzdenének, hogy megszínezzék azt a fekete mélységet, néha pedig olyan erősnek tűnnek, hogy azt hiszed, sosem hunynak ki. A kilátótér üvege mögül úgy fest, mintha minden állna, örök és időtlen lenne, pedig energia és anyag alakul egymásba, állandóan jelen van az élet és a halál, a születés és a pusztulás könyörtelen ciklusa, megállíthatatlan dinamikával, fejlődésre és változásra kényszerítve az univerzumot és lakóit. Ha a csillaghajó áthalad egy nebulán, ezt a lenyűgözően paradox látványt megtöri a szemedbe áramló színkavalkád. Egy naplementét, egy virág szirmait mind lenyűgöző színkombinációk jellemezhetnek, de egyik sem ennyire összetett, ennyire abszurd. Érezheted, hogy szinte fájnak a szemeid, túl sok nekik, hogy a zöld ezer árnyalata összeolvad a kékkel, átfordul a rózsaszín és a lila lágyságába, majd lezárul a harsány, vad pirosban, ami eloszlik, és belesimul a sötétségbe. Ez a szépség felfoghatatlan, elképzelhetetlen annak, aki sosem lépett ki a bolygója légkörének védelméből, aki nem kockáztatta, hogy csak vezetékek és burkolat vékony rétege válassza el a levegőtlen, halált hozó űrtől.

Általában, aki járt ott, és aki látta ezt, úgy tér vissza a felszínre, a társai közé, úgy szívja tele a tüdejét a tiszta, és látszólag korlátlanul rendelkezésre álló levegővel, hogy már nem hisz semmiben. Mintha a csillagok elvennék az isteneket, a reményeket, és az imákat, cserébe pedig saját jelentéktelenséged tudatával ajándékoznának meg. Persze, a hit elvesztése valószínűleg nem kötődik szorosan a szépséghez, amit a Galaxis csupasz kitárulkozása nyújt – ellenkezőleg, annak inkább igazolnia kéne valami mindenek felett álló lény létét, aki meg tud alkotni valami ilyen elképesztően, összetetten gyönyörűt. De azok a dogmák és történetek, amiket a bolygók felszínén írtak, azonnal értelmüket vesztik, mert nincs pap, aki felkészült, hogy elmesélje, hogy értelmezze ezt. Végleg elfordulni a hittől, egy az egyben, elutasítva minden formáját pedig mindig sokkal egyszerűbb, mint feltenni a kérdést, hogy pontosan miben tévedtek a papok, az írások? Mik az én válaszaim, az én megoldásaim? Hol van a helyem, és ki vigyáz rám _odakint_?

A drellek vallása, ami még Rakhana bolygón bírt sok követővel, nagyon hasonló sorsra jutott – követői úgy tűntek el, és széledtek szét, ahogy túl közel kerültek a csillagokhoz. Sivatagi nép voltak, hüllőszerű, vastag bőrű lények, akiknek egész fiziológiája alkalmazkodott a meleg, arid klímához, így nem meglepő, hogy mitológiájuk is gyakorlatias szempontok alapján született... a kővel és homokkal borított völgyekben, ahol csak szívós növények, és ravasz trükkökkel bíró állatok éltek meg, se igény, sem lehetőség nem volt nagy hősök megalkotására. Ott vadászszerencsét vártak, élelmet és vizet, amivel túl lehetett élni a napokat, védelmet a homokviharok tombolása elől, egészséges gyermekeket egy új generációhoz, és a reményt, hogy amikor valaki kint reked a sivatagban, és az elveszi az életét, valami szebb helyre került, és nem tűnt el végleg. Az órákig, sőt, nagy éhínség esetén a kockázat dacára napokig húzódó vadászatok alatt, még jóval a technikai civilizáció előtt az otthon maradottak kezdték kitalálni az első történeteket a Vadászok Uráról. Az idős bölcsek állították, hogy álmodtak vele, és azt mondta nekik, rajta tartja a szemét a harcosaikon, és jó zsákmánnyal vezeti őket haza. Ahogy pedig egy-egy ilyen álom valóra vált, a reménykedő öregekből megbecsült papok lettek, akik hitet öntöttek az indulók szívébe. Porba karcolták és sziklafalakra rajzolták a képeit... hasonlított egy drellre, de sokkal fennköltebb alakként ábrázolták, a kezében mindig más fegyverrel, tekintetét az útmutató csillagokra függesztve. Mire kiemelkedtek a földből az első városok, már senki nem emlékezett rá, hogy Amonkhira alakját a félelem és a várakozás együttese hívta életre.

Amikor a por és homokviharok, a forró szelek a barlangok mélyebb tárnáiba száműzték a drelleket, megszületett az igény, hogy hihessenek valakiben, aki óvja őket. Valakiben, aki megtartja a járatok boltíveit, aki elűzi a vihart. Arashu alakját azok az anyák teremtették meg, akiknek a gyermekei sírva simultak a karjukba, mikor a szél sziszegve bebújt a sziklák résein. Istennő volt, ugyanúgy ölelte át gyermekeit, ahogy ők szorították magukhoz a síró kicsiket, és egyes ábrázolásokon szárnyakat adtak neki, mint az égen köröző ragadozó madaraknak. Részben pont a mesemondók miatt, akik először szóltak róla, az anyasághoz is hozzákapcsolták az alakját, hozzá imádkoztak, hogy a születendő gyermek túlélje az első, nehéz hónapokat, és a közösség erős, hasznos tagjává nőjön fel. Egy ilyen szerepet betöltő alaknak szüksége volt fizikai megjelenésre, hogy hiteles maradhasson, így a mítoszok arról beszéltek, az angyalai időről-időre leszállnak közéjük... bátor, harcias nők alakját öltik, és maguk sem tudják, milyen céllal érkeztek. Mégis fel lehet ismerni őket – a tekintetük kemény, ott ragyog benne az istennőtől nyert mély elszántság, a haragjuk elsöprő az igazságtalansággal szemben, és állhatatosan védelmezik azt, akit megszeretnek, legyen az egy gyermek, egy testvér, egy barát, vagy egy szerencsés férfi.

A harmadik istenük a hiányból jött létre – annak adott arcot, amiről nem tudtak semmit, és féltek volna utánajárni, olyan tájak felett uralkodott, amilyeneket sosem láttak, de vágytak meglátni. Kalahira, a túlvilág istennője a sivatag kegyetlen délibábjaiból nyert alakot – akit már kezdett kiszikkasztani a nap, úgy vélte, összeolvadnak a dűnék, tükröződő, hullámzó víztömeggé lesznek, és felette ott lebeg egy fehér ruhás, végtelenül tiszta alak, aki egyre magához hívja őket. Ezt a látni vélt víztömeget nem nevezték tengernek, vagy óceánnak, nem ismerték az univerzális szavakat, de mégis gyakran beszéltek róla, részévé vált a kultúrájuknak. Úgy gondolták, az a hely, ahová Kalahira vezeti őket, az övéktől eltérő, de csodálatos világ, ahol nincs nélkülözés, ahol többé nem kell félni – a halál utáni élettel kapcsolatos ősi vágyaik ilyen szempontból nem sokkal tértek el az emberekétől, vagy bármely más fajétól. Ahogy pedig telt az idő, a drellek egyszerű kultúrája fejlődött, kiléptek a barlangokból, és égig emelkedő városokat építettek... ha nem volt víz, előásták a föld mélyéről, ha túl nagy volt a meleg, tudták, hogy hűtsék le magukat. Az orvoslás vívmányai megmentették a gyermekeket, és kevés ellenség maradt, amitől még érdemes volt félni... de az istenek valahogy mégis életben maradtak a lelkükben. Túléltek mindent, mindent, kivéve a találkozást a csillagokkal. A bolygó a túlnépesedés iszonyatát nyögte, amikor leereszkedtek az első csillaghajók, az egyértelmű ultimátummal – magukkal visznek néhány szerencsés kiválasztottat, nem mentenek meg minden egyént, de megóvják a fajt magát. A hanarok a víz gyermekei voltak, nyálkás, puha, sötétben enyhén lumineszcens testükhöz képest a drellek vastag bőrükkel, kemény izmaikkal, szívósnak és kissé vadnak tűntek, teljes ellentéteiknek – tudni lehetett, hogy megkérik majd a segítség árát, de a pusztulás közepette nem maradt idő a bizalmatlanságra.

A csillagok pedig, szokás szerint, lenyűgöző szépségükkel megölték az isteneket. A Vadászok Ura nem tudta megvetni a lábát sehol, és a csillagképek, amelyeket folyton fürkészett, minden megtett fényévvel drasztikusan változtak. Nem maradtak angyalok, akik megvédhették volna őket az űr hidegétől. Végül pedig Kalahira koporsóját is megfaragták, amikor a csillaghajók landoltak Kahje világán. A kilépő drellek homlokára hideg cseppek hullottak, ömlött a víz a táj fölé boruló sötét fellegekből, eláztatta a ruháikat, és bőségesen öntözte a buja, zöld növényzetet. A horizonton pedig, ameddig a szemük ellátott, türkizkék, tiszta óceán nyújtózott. Sós volt, hideg, és néhányan belegázoltak, csak hogy elhihessék, valódi. Mások térdre estek, és zokogtak, azt mondva, elvették az óceánt azoktól, akik hátramaradtak, mert ők fognak meghalni, nekik kéne ezt látniuk. Megint mások úgy vélték, valójában mind halottak. Aztán elcsendesedett az ezer különböző érzelem, a megmenekült drellek nem sírtak, nem nevettek többé. Megtanulták az eső és az óceán nevét. Beleverték az utolsó szöget az isteneik koporsóiba. A papok, akik még emlegették a régi meséket inkább apró szekták vezérei voltak már, nem hatottak a népre, a fajra egységként, a gyerekek pedig csak régi hiedelemként hallottak az egykor reményt adó történetekről. Akik még néha elsuttogtak egy-egy imát, nagyon ritkán hitték, hogy tényleg van valaki, aki meghallgatja őket – legtöbben egyszerűen vágytak rá, hogy hihessenek, vágytak valamire, amire nem voltak képesek. Az imák általában ennek megfelelően személytelenek és formálisak maradtak.

Thane Krios is ebbe a kategóriába tartozott, sok szempontból. A drellek számára kényelmesen száraz, föld alatti hálóteremben nem ő volt az egyetlen tizenkét éves kisfiú aznap éjszaka, amikor elmondta azt az első imát. Hosszú lábait ügyetlenül a mellkasához húzta, sötétben is jól látó, csupafekete szeme szomorú ürességgel csillogott, ahogy végigfuttatta tekintetét a falak mentén, és hallgatta a társai nyugodt szuszogását. Általában nem beszélt velük – egyikük se beszélt sokat – de most valahogy még erősebben tört rá az érzés, hogy falak választják el minden másik ágytól. A takarón egy adattároló feküdt, rajta néhány alapvető dokumentummal, a fiú övén pedig még mindig ott lógott a pisztoly, nem tette félre. Összeszorította a bal öklét, mire az halvány, kékes fényben kezdett derengeni – a biotika, a tömeg és energia lokális manipulálására való képesség jelzője. Engedett a szorításon, a kék derengés megszűnt. Újra összefogta, mintha játszana. Aztán összefűzte a két kezének ujjait.

A hanarok a prótiánokat, a galaxisnak technológiát adó, rég kihalt fajt imádták. Ebben a vallásban sosem volt szó sem a jelenről, sem a jövőről. A múlt dicső tetteit dicsérte, az „Adományozóktól" kapott információt, technológiát és társadalmi normákat csodálta. Nem tartalmazott semmi természetfelettit, semmi metafizikait, nem akarta megmagyarázni a világot, vagy motiválni az élőket. Tökéletesen illett ahhoz a környezethez, ahol a csillagok már mindent felülírtak. De nem illett egy tizenkét éves kisfiúhoz, aki három órával korábban egyetlen mozdulattal kitörte egy felnőtt ember nyakát. Nem tudta, hogy imádkozzon, nem voltak még betanult szövegei, csak a dajkamesékre emlékezett, amikre minden gyerek, így mindkét pár szemhéját lehunyta, és felemelte a kezét, a felső ajkához érintve a hüvelykujjait. Ettől úgy érezte, mintha elmerülne egy pillanatra önmagában, elveszne a saját gondolatainak sötétségében... az érzékei nem kaptak ingert a külvilágból, hát felidézték előtte azt az első gyilkosságot, a rémületet az áldozata tekintetében, a padló keménységét a csizmája talpa alatt, a csigolyák reccsenését... ahogy az emlék eltöltötte, magától született meg az ima. Nem szólt még konkrét istenhez, bárki meghallgathatta a három közül, bárkinek hálás lett volna, aki lecsendesíti a lelkét, nyugalmat, békét, bocsánatot ad. Összefüggéstelen, töredékes mondatokban suttogta el a kérését, és nem tudta megállapítani, hol is ért véget az ima, hol adta át a helyét az ólmos fáradtságnak, amitől végül előrebukott a feje, és elnyomta a mély, álomtalan álom. Előbb érkezett a válasz, előbb teljesült a kívánsága, mint hogy részleteiben kifejthette volna...

És könnyű hinni annak, akinek minden imája meghallgattatik.

Minden gyermek imái önzőek, nem azért, mert nem tudnának adni, mert nem akarnák viszonozni a szívességet, még csak nem is azért, mert nem szerethetnek valakit annyira, hogy érte könyörögjenek... egyszerűen csak nem fogják fel, mit is jelentenek a szavaik valójában. Thane úgy vélte, amikor elroppantotta annak a férfinek a nyakát, megölte a gyermeket önmagában – de ennek ellenére még évekig... nem... kisebb-nagyobb megszakításokkal egész életében, mindent magának kért. Pontos lövést, gyors lábat, erős kart... bocsánatot, békét a lelkének, egy második, nyíltabb és őszintébb találkozót azzal a drell nővel, aki a puskája csöve elé vetette magát, hogy megmagyarázza, ki ő, és miért vette célba azt az utcán sétáló alakot. Bátorságot, hogy a hanarok asztalára csapja a fegyverét, közölve, hogy elég volt, miután megházasodott, és megszületett a fia. Végül Kolyat bocsánatát, mikor az apja rájött, hogy a pénzért elkövetett gyilkosságokon túl semmihez nem ért, és, bár a saját szabályai szerint, de újra kézbe vette a pisztolyát.

Ironikus, de mindent megkapott. És könnyű hinni annak, akinek minden imája meghallgattatik.

Persze... azt sem lehetett mondani, hogy az istenek két kézzel szórták az adományaikat rá, és nem hajtottak be semmit. Amikor elérkezett a fizetség ideje, csak egy szorító érzés tudatta vele a torkában, egészen hasonló a sírás, az igazán vad zokogás előttihez, hogy most nem kérhet semmit. Nem könyöröghet, hogy csinálják vissza. Amikor a feleségét a tengerre bízták, egy hanar pap vezényelte le a szertartást, de alig hallott valamit a szavaiból. Dobolt a fülében a vér, és amikor nem annak ütemére figyelt, akkor csak azt érezte, hogy a kilenc éves Kolyat ordítva tépi a kabátja szegélyét. _Ne hagyd, hogy elvigyék! Apa, csinálj valamit!_ Olyan mélyen érezte, hogy nem szólalhat meg, hogy el sem gondolkodott rajta, létezik-e egyáltalán olyan isten, aki visszaadja a holtat.

Másodszor pedig akkor hajtottak be rajta egy nagy adósságot, amikor egy fülledt, párás levegőjű bolygón először kezdte el kapkodni a levegőt. Nem fuldoklott, még igazán légszomja sem lett, csak _nehezebbé_ vált a mélylégzés. Egy hanar orvos pedig, három nappal később, mikor lehetősége nyílt elmenni egy kellően felkészült klinikára, a fejére olvasta a Kepral szindróma halálos ítéletét az első megakadó légvételektől a tüdejének, majd a teljes keringési rendszerének totális degradációjáig. Thane olyan tompasággal hallgatta a hanar szerény udvariassággal tálalt könyörtelen megállapításait, mintha a világ még annál is üresebbé és sötétebbé vált volna, mint amilyen amúgy is volt. Nem fog sokat érezni. Hosszú lefolyású, és a legvégső stádiumig alig gátolja majd bármiben... mindez üres biztatásnak hatott, próbálkozásnak, hogy kicsit könnyítsenek az iszonyú hirtelenséggel érkezett diagnózison. A férfi csak megköszönte a segítséget, majd kiment az esőbe, a szürke ég felé fordította a tekintetét, hagyta, hadd folyjon a víz patakokban a bőrén, hadd áztassa át a ruháit, hadd kezdjen megint zihálni a túl sok nedvességtől. Nem könyörgött az isteneknek, hogy gyógyítsák meg, nem kezdett el sírni, tombolni, hogy még nem akar meghalni. Tudta, hogyha ezt mégsem büntetésnek vagy leckének szánták, és valaki, ott a végtelen messzeségben meghallgatná, _megkönyörülne rajta_ , soha többé nem tudna tükörbe nézni.

Az idő lassult körülötte, pont ellentétesen azzal, amit várt volna. Elkezdte megválogatni a döntéseit. Nem tette le a fegyvert, de jóval nagyobb súlya lett annak, kire mutat a cső. Különösen előnyösnek tűntek számára azok a küldetések, ahol meg lehetett halni, szépen, tiszteletre méltó módon. Gyakran lehunyta a szemét, meditált, átélte a régi emlékeket, amiket tökéletes, felejtésre képtelen memóriája a legutolsó részletig megőrzött, súlyozta a tetteit, és megpróbálta elhelyezni a világban önmagát. És persze, megmaradtak az önző imák is, de egyre kevesebb változatossággal. Szinte mind Kalahirához szólt, egy végső feloldozásért, mindent felülíró békéért. Mást már nem lett volna értelme szólítani.

Shepard úgy jelent meg, ahogy a szikra lángra lobbantja a kiszáradni készülő fákat az erdőben. Jó szíve volt, nem vágyott pusztításra, mégis, minden porcikája vibrált a feszültségtől. Nem tudott megállni, nem tudott megnyugodni, mintha egyetlen perc csendtől, egyetlen csatától, amit enged, hogy más vívjon meg, kihunyna a lelkében a tűz, és képtelen lenne tovább menni. Thane saját lassuló világát úgy támadta meg ez a féktelen energia, hogy először kezelni sem tudta. _Megsértődött. Dühös volt._ A baráti jobbot nyújtó parancsnok felé cinikus haraggal fordult, amikor egy Illiumon kapott megbízás során leszedte az őröket, és megmentette az életét. Csak később döbbent rá, mennyire furcsa is volt ez az egész, mennyire kivetkőzött magából abban a pillanatban. De már elkésett... nem tudott visszalendülni abba a lassuló, nyugodt tempóba. Amikor megfogta, és megrázta Shepard kezét, a nő egyetlen mozdulattal belerántotta a saját tűzvészébe – hogy aztán úgy álljon ott mellette, mint valami égi alak, aki vigyáz rá, hogy a lángok felmelegítsék, elsodorják, de sose égessék meg.

Az utolsó önző imáját végül a Fellegvár egyik folyosóján, a zajos tömeg közepén állva mondta el. Ekkor már több, mint egy hónapja utazott Sheparddel és a Normandiával. A színes legénységnek messze nem tartozott legőrültebb, vagy legfurcsább tagjai közé, így az egyetlen, ami elkülönítette tőlük, az saját zárkózottsága volt. Jóformán sosem hagyta el a létfenntartó rendszerek mellett berendezett kis lakóhelyiséget, és kissé tartott is attól, milyen lenne kilépni onnan. A parancsnok is mindig maga kereste fel, jóformán minden küldetés után, nagy hanggal betrappolt a szobába, kikérte a véleményét, és maga katonásan nyers módján igyekezett ismerkedni. _„Ismerni akarom az embereimet" –_ mondta Shepard. – _„Barátokkal csatába menni."_ És Thane büszke volt arra, hogy a barátjának nevezheti a nőt. Amikor pedig rátalált a fiára, akit ugyanúgy egy bérgyilkosságra kértek fel, mint őt magát annyiszor, már nem félt segítséget kérni. Elég mély volt a bizalma, hogy kifejtse, mi történt, hogy meséljen a múltjáról, és elhiggye, Shepard minden ítélkezés nélkül hallgatja majd végig. Igaza volt... a nő csak bólintott, majd bekapcsolta a kommunikátorát, és jelzett Jokernek, hogy tegyenek egy kitérőt a Fellegvár felé.

 _„Amonkhira, Vadászok Ura, add, hogy a kezem biztos, szemem éles, lábam gyors legyen. És ha megtörténne a legszörnyűbb, adj bocsánatot!"_ Noha körülötte diplomaták, politikusok, és biztonságiak szedték a lábukat, magára az imára ott, percekkel a döntő konfliktus előtt is csak Shepard figyelt. Nehézpáncélzatot viselt, a mellvértjén ott díszelgett a szövetségi kiképzés legmagasabb szintjét jelző N7-es kód. A csípőjén egy-egy pisztoly, a hátán egy nehezebb gépfegyver és egy mesterlövészpuska... szinte csodának tűnt, hogy képes rendesen mozogni, ennyi súllyal. Vörös haját rövidre vágta, a válláig sem ért, így nem zavarhatta a harcban, zöld szemei pedig valósággal izzottak. A Fellegvár kékes fényeiben mintha meg is változott volna a színük, inkább hasonlított türkizre, mint egyszerű mocsárzöldre. Az egész ima alatt ott ácsorgott a karbantartó létra tövében, várva, hogy mikor indulhat. Amikor Thane elhallgatott, egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majd határozott hangnemben megszólalt.

\- Megtaláljuk a kölyköt – mondta. – Minden rendben lesz.

\- Köszönöm, parancsnok – biccentett a drell, mire a nő bólintott, és megkapaszkodott a létra egyik alsó fokában, hogy felhúzza magát.

A férfi csak remélte, hogy igaza lesz, és hogy az ima utolsó szakasza – _ha megtörténne a legszörnyűbb, adj bocsánatot! –_ lényegtelenné válik majd. Nem várt egyszerű találkozást a fiával, azok után nem, hogy hátrahagyta, hiába a dühe, hiába az üvöltő sírása és könyörgése az esőben, de nem akart belegondolni, el bírná-e viselni, tudna-e élni még egy kis ideig önmagával, ha pisztolyt emelne Kolyatra.

Amikor azonban a tömegből kivált egy nagykamasz drell, és az ujja a fegyvere ravaszára csúszott, Thane azzal az iszonyú dermedtséggel követte, ami annak bizonyosságát kíséri, hogy nem tudja megmenteni. Futva követte az áldozat apartmanjáig, Shepard pedig szorosan a nyomában maradt. Nézte, ahogy Kolyat a turián nagykövet tarkójának szorítja a saját fegyverét, hallgatta, ahogy cinikusan közli _„Ez ugye egy vicc?"_ Hallotta a háta mögül a belépő biztonságiakat, és érezte, ahogy a saját keze remegni kezd. Nem tudott mit mondani, nem tudott megszólalni, a reakcióideje szánalmasan rövid lett. Nem jutott eszébe, de mintha pont az ima ellentéte teljesült volna – nem elég gyors, nem elég pontos, nem elég éles. Aztán eldördült egy lövés.

Nem Kolyat fegyvere volt, hanem Shepard parancsnoké. A nő nem habozott, és a golyó centiméterekre kerülte el a fiút. Az élénk, vörös tincsek villanása a látótere perifériáján, és Shepard, a nehéz páncélzatban irreális sebességgel már ott volt a turián mögött, az ujjai Kolyat csuklójára szorultak, fájdalmasan megcsavarva az ízületet. A drell felszisszent, és kiesett a kezéből a pisztoly, Shepard szabad ökle pedig ezzel szinte egyidőben csapódott az arcának. A hüllőkre jellemzően vastag, zöldes bőr persze nem repedt fel, nem serkent ki a vére, még komolyan dagadni sem kezdett az ütés helye, de Kolyat úgy pillantott körbe, olyan dühös rémülettel, mintha hosszú álomból ébredne. Thane úgy írta ezt le a parancsnoknak, hogy „szétesett", a test és a lélek egyensúlya megbomlott, mondhatni elváltak egymástól, a test önállóan cselekszik. Szinte látta, hogyan áll helyre a kapcsolat az erőteljes, kellemetlen ingerektől és érzelmektől, amiket a nő generál a fiúban.

\- Talid, húzz a pokolba innen! – vetette oda a Shepard a nagykövetnek.

\- Igen... igenis... - dadogta a turián, és elbotladozott.

\- Az apádnak nincs sok ideje hátra, kölyök – amikor ezt mondta ki, a nő hangja egészen elhalkult, mintha a korábbi, indulatos megnyilvánulás után érzékenyebb, bizalmasabb stílusra váltana. – Szeretné jóvá tenni a dolgokat. Adhatnál neki egy esélyt.

Ezután pedig háttérbe húzódott. Elengedte a fiút, a kezéből kiejtett pisztolyt felvette a földről, és elfordult. Thane maga beszélt, ő döntötte el, mit mond, mennyire önti ki a szívét. A nő egyetlen dolgot tett: esélyt adott. Gyors volt helyette, pontos volt helyette, a figyelme éles maradt, és megbocsátást hozott. Az utolsó önző imát is meghallgatták. És Shepard volt a válasz rá. A férfi egy pillanatig úgy érezte, hogy többé nem fog semmit kérni. Nem volt mit. Mindent megkapott.

És könnyű hinni annak, akinek minden imája meghallgattatik.

\- Köszönöm – mondta, mikor beült a Normandia siklójába, készülve a visszaindulásra. – Szavakkal nem tudom kifejezni, mit tett ma értem.

Magában ekkor nevezte először „Siha"-nak a nőt, harcos angyalnak. Nem mondta a szemébe, ekkor még nem... túl személyes lett volna. Ugyan mély, tiszta csodálattal vegyes tisztelet is bujkált a szóban, de mégis volt benne valami játékosan kedveskedő, valami olyasmi, amit az ember csak a szerelmesének mond. A vallásának mitológiájában csak drell sihákat írtak le, de Thane hitét nem tudták megölni a csillagok. Ő inkább az a fajta volt, aki megkereste, miben hibáztak a szövegek. És ha valakit, Shepard-öt túl jól írta le ez a szó, hogy ne legyen kihagyott láncszem.

\- A pokolba fogsz követni – pillantott rá a nő, miközben a páncélzatának sisakja az ölében pihent. – Megkértem a segítségem árát.

A férfi ekkor még nem tudta biztosan, de mélyen már sejtette, az utolsó három imája Shepardért fog szólni.

 **1\. Amonkhira, Vadászok Ura...**

\- Hackett világos utasításokat adott. – Shepard, már-már szokásává vált ütéssel az eligazító panelján rövidre zárta a vitát. Legtöbben már amúgy is elhagyták a helyiséget, tudomásul véve a parancsot, csak Garrus, a nő talán legrégebbi barátja, és a minden konfliktust nagy lelkesedéssel figyelő, tetovált lány, Jack maradtak. Ez utóbbi felmászott az egyik csőre, és egy, az étkezdéből szerzett fogpiszkálót rágcsált, miközben szórakozottan ki-be tologatta a tárat a pisztolyába. – Egyedül megyek, diszkréten intézem az ügyet, és egy tudóssal távozok. Joker álcázza a Normandiát, így a közelben lesztek, ha gyors segítség kell.

\- Jegyezve, parancsnok – hallatszott a pilóta hangja az egyik fedélzeti hangosbemondóból. Joker természetesen hallgatózott. Mint mindig.

\- A Galaxis legjobbjait gyűjtötted össze, és a fenébe is, az admirális ismer minket! – csattant fel Garrus, akinek már a vállán ott lógott az elmaradhatatlan mesterlövész puska, egyértelműen jelezve, hogy harcra készült. – Két éve Tali és én ott voltunk Saren legyőzésénél, ha mást nem is...

\- Akkor mindkettőtök státusza eltért a jelenlegitől. Sajnos...

\- Miben? Mit találnak olyan elképesztően fontosnak, hogy... – morogta a turián.

\- Először is nem cseszted fel az összes zsoldossereg agyát a Terminus Rendszerekben, Garrus! – A nő szinte már sziszegve ejtette ki ezeket a szavakat, egyértelmű volt, hogy fogytán a türelme. – A Fellegvár biztonsági szolgálatától ráncigáltalak el. Megbecsültebb pozícióban nehezen állhattál volna, ha valaki megkérdőjelezi a megbízhatóságod, valószínűleg ő kerül bíróság elé. Most viszont, jogilag egy Arkangyal néven ismert bűnöző vagy. Szerinted a katonaságot meghatja majd, ha közlöm, hogy csak egy barátot vittem?

Garrus három ujjával idegesen végigsimított sebhelyes állán, és csontos arcában mélyen ülő, kék gombszemei látványosan kerülték Shepard tekintetét, majd, már jóval kevésbé idegesen bedobta az utolsó ütőkártyáját.

\- És Tali? Ő nem szerzett hasonló hírnevet...

\- De két éve egy magányos kvári gyerek volt, lenyűgöző mérnöki tudással, pozíció és otthon nélkül. A Zarándoklatával igazolta a saját népe előtt, hogy miért tartott velem, hozzá hasonló korú csavargók pedig sokan vannak, egy ember sem szólhatott meg, mert magammal vittem. Most a Vándorflotta Neema hajójához tartozik, és a szövetségi protokoll szerint ez azt is jelenti, hogy információt szivárogtathat ki. – Garrus arcán egy pillanatra döbbenet, és enyhe düh suhant át. Shepard felemelte a kezét. – Én bízom Taliban. Az életemet is rábíznám. De erre a küldetésre nem vihetem magammal.

\- Szerintem a Szövetség nyugodtan meg... - kezdett bele a szituációra vonatkozó elmés (és feltételezhetően meglehetősen trágár) megállapításba Jack, de egy szigorú pillantás Shepardtől belefojtotta a szót, és megadóan felemelte a kezét. – Nyugi, én nem akarok a nyakadon lógni. Csak megjegyzem, hogy ez egy nagy szar.

A turián válla megroggyant, leeresztette a mesterlövészpuskát, és már-már atyaian megérintette a parancsnok karját.

\- Shepard... nem tetszik ez.

\- Amíg távol vagyok... egyeztettél Mordinnal a Thanix lövegfejlesztésekről? Azt nem bízhatom másra.

Egyértelmű, kínos tématerelés volt, Garrus arcán látszott, hogy ezt érzi is, de nem tette szóvá. Shepard adott neki valamit, amin töprenghet, amiért felelősséget vállalhat, az aggodalom és idegeskedés helyett, ez pedig, ahogy egyre közelebb került az iszonyú a cél, az Omega-4 relé küldetése, nagyon sokat ért. Így egyszerűen csak bólintott, megköszörülte a torkát, és kisétált az eligazítóból. Jack ismét rögzítette a tárat a pisztolyban, és ugyancsak lehuppant a csőről, hogy visszatérjen búvóhelyére a mérnöki fedélzet alatt. Shepard fáradtan kifújta a levegőt, és előrehajtott fejjel támaszkodott meg az egyik panelen. Rövid tincsei az arcába hullottak, teljesen eltakarva az SR-2 Normandia holografikus modelljét, az ujjai pedig szinte önkéntelenül doboltak az üvegfelületen.

\- Te sem tartod jó ötletnek, hogy egyedül vágj bele ebbe a küldetésbe.

Shepard halványan elmosolyodott. A drell valószínűleg akkor lépett be az ajtón, amikor Jack elhagyta az eligazítót, elkerülve, hogy az bezárulva, majd újra kinyílva zajt csapjon. A nő beletúrt a hajába, és legyintett.

\- Több batári segget is rúgtam már szét egy csizmával életemben, Thane. Megoldom.

\- Ebben nem kételkedem – billentette félre a fejét a bérgyilkos. – Az érzéseid érdekeltek. Nem a felkészültséged.

\- Dr. Kenson Kaszás technológiát tanulmányozott. Egyszerűen csak... - Shepard megtorpant egy pillanatra. – Te jó ég, van benne valami, hogy meghallom ezt a szót, és megőrülök.

Teljesen felegyenesedett, a kezét pedig fekete, csuklyás kardigánjának zsebébe dugta. Ez volt a hajón legjellemzőbb viselete... laza háromnegyedes nadrág, katonacsizma, a kardigán, amire ráhímezték ugyanazt az N7-es kódot, ami a páncélja mellrészén is ott virított. A nyakában egy megrongálódott, hivatalos szövetségi státusz nélkül teljesen funkcióját vesztett dögcédula lógott.

 _Shepard, Jane  
5923-AC-2826  
SSV Normandia SR-1_

Már-már gyerekesnek hatott ezzel a flegma mozdulattal, olyan éles ellentétben állt a harctéren megjelenő, talpig páncélozott alakkal.

\- Kissé aggódom. Természetesen. De nem teljesen idegen tőlem a magányos munka – vonta le a végső következtetést a nő, majd megköszörülte a torkát, megkerülte a paneleket, és elindult az ajtó felé. – Fel kell készülnöm.

\- Siha – Shepard megtorpant, mintha áram rázta volna meg. Nem vörösödött el, nem nézett félre soha, amikor a férfi így szólította meg, de a hirtelen megtorpanások, a látványos feszültség mutatták, hogy igenis zavarba jön a maga módján. Már közel két hónap telt el azóta, hogy segített a drellnek megmenteni a fiát a Fellegváron, majdnem négy hét, mióta kibukott a száján a megszólítás, és lassan kettő mióta sikerrel kihúzta belőle a szó jelentését is. Néha, a létfenntartó rendszer melletti helyiségben eltöltött beszélgetéseik során akaratlanul is hozzáértek egymás kezéhez, de ezeken a szelíd megnyilvánulásokon túl egyikük sem lépett előre... és talán pontosan ez okozta, hogy az ilyen pillanatok kissé kínosnak érződtek még. – Légy óvatos! – A drell csupafekete szemei egy pillanatra találkoztak a parancsnokéval, aki azonnal visszanyerte a határozottságát.

\- Azt hittem, nem kételkedsz a felkészültségemben.

\- Nem kételkedem. De a rossz megérzések gyakran figyelmeztetnek valamire. Botorság nem törődni velük.

Shepard nem felelt, de egészen ellágyultak a vonásai, ahogy aprót biccentett a férfi felé. Aztán sziszegve kinyílt az eligazító ajtaja, és laza kocogással kisietett a helyiségből.

Fél órán belül a batári űrben voltak – fenntartották a kommunikációt a siklóval, de a Normandián tapinthatóvá vált a feszültség. Thane a létfenntartó rendszerek halk zúgása mellett is tökéletesen hallotta, hányszor érkezik és távozik a lift a legénységi fedélzetről, ahogy Miranda Lawson fel-le járkál a hajón, és utasításokat oszt a legénység szinte minden tagjának. Egyszer, amikor nem hangzott fel azonnal a kemény, parancsoló hang, Tali érkezett a mérnöki szintről, feltételezhetően, hogy megnyugtassa kissé Garrust, aki szokása szerint a lövegek kalibrálásával vesződött, és eléggé aggódott ahhoz, hogy minden második szava valamilyen szúrós megjegyzés legyen a fejlesztéseken dolgozó Mordin felé. A rossz megérzések figyelmeztetnek valamire... és ez nem Shepard, Thane, vagy Garrus megérzése volt. Ez az egész hajót áthatotta, mint a maró szagú füst, úgy itta be magát a falakba és a ruhákba. Az egész Normandia bűzlött a veszély előjeleitől.

Így hát a drell bérgyilkos lehunyta a szemét, mindkét pár szemhéját, összefűzte jellegzetesen összenőtt ujjait, és imádkozott.

\- Amonkhira, Vadászok Ura, segítsd őt a feladatában! Segítsd, hogy legyen bátorsága meghozni a nehéz döntéseket, ereje, hogy biztonságban hazataláljon! Hadd álljon készen a váratlanra, és hadd ne remegjen meg, ha csapás éri!

Rövid kis ima volt, nem sokkal hosszabb, mint a saját korábbi mantrái, de bízott benne, hogy ez is elég. Mindig elég volt.

És könnyű hinni annak, akinek minden imája meghallgattatik.

A sikló három órával később felemelkedett a batári börtönkolóniáról, és a Normandia felkészült a felvételére... amikor megérkezett az egyszerű üzenet az egyetlen nyitva hagyott kommunikációs csatornán:

 _Dr. Kensonnal megyek. Még ne vegyetek fel. Tudnom kell, mi történik itt._

Ez végletekig fokozta a legénység feszültségét. Mindenki a hadiközpontba gyűlt, kivétel nélkül. Még Grunt, a kamaszodó krogan is felvonszolta magát a raktérből, a pilótafülke pedig kezdett kínosan zsúfolttá válni, tekintve, hogy Miranda úgy döntött, az eligazító helyett inkább itt fejti ki véleményét a helyzetről.

\- Mi a poklot gondol? – fonta karba a kezét. – Úgy volt, hogy csak felvesszük azt az átkozott tudóst!

\- Higgadj le! – vonta meg a vállát Joker. – Shepard tudja, mit csinál. Mindig tudja. Bízz benne! Csak baj lesz, ha nem teszed.

\- Bízom benne – sziszegte Miranda.

\- Jól titkolod – ironizált Jack.

\- EDI, állj rá a sikló jelére! Joker, a nyomában maradunk – közölte a nő, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a tetovált lány megjegyzéseit.

\- Ácsi, ácsi, ácsi! – csattant fel a pilóta. – Manuálisan is rá tudok állni a jelre. Nem kell, hogy...

\- Jeff, kétlem, hogy ennek itt az ideje – csicseregte EDI.

Miranda az orrnyergét kezdte masszírozni, így Joker végül behúzta a nyakát, és kelletlenül ciccegve elvégzett néhány átkapcsolást a paneleken, átadva EDI-nek a felügyeletet a megfelelő rendszerek felett.

\- Biztosítom a hangárt – közölte Jacob. Ő dolgozott együtt legrégebb óta Mirandával, így alighanem tudta, mit is akar a nő. – Gondolom, ha baj van, ott kell felrángatni a parancsnokot a hajóra.

Miranda hálásan biccentett – nem mosolyodott el, ahhoz túl ideges volt, de úgy tűnt, a férfi tényleg kitalálta a gondolatait. Egy pillanattal később ismét megkeményedett a tekintete, végigpillantott a legénységen, majd megállapodott Thane-en és Garruson.

\- Ha tényleg gond lesz, a hangárban kell majd a segítség.

A turián biccentett, és amennyire robosztus testfelépítése engedte, elsietett, feltételezhetően, hogy magához vegye az elmaradhatatlan mesterlövészpuskát. Thane övén, mint mindig, most is ott lógott a pisztoly, így azonnal követte Jacob-ot. Összeszorítva az öklét, azt szokás szerint beborította a tompa, kékes fény.

Az azonnal elrendelt készenlét korainak bizonyult, mert a legénység közel hat órát kényszerült várakozni. Az első utasítások gúnyos megjegyzései és kiabálása után a síri csend volt a feszültség újabb szintje. A hangárban ülve Jacob lába folyamatosan járt, a cipőjének sarka újra és újra nekicsapódott a fémpadlónak. Garrus néha motyogott valamit, a mesterlövészpuskát ezúttal maga mellett támasztotta le, Thane pedig lazán a combjára ejtett kezekkel igyekezett elmerülni a meditációban... megtalálni azt a mélységet, ami pihenteti és felkészíti, de nem ernyeszti el az izmait, nem lassítja le, amikor megérkezik a jel. EDI hangja néha felcsendült, de csak alapvető helyzetjelentéseket adott, egyre aggasztóbbakat... egy órával az utolsó üzenet után teljesen elvesztették a kapcsolatot a parancsnokkal, majd több robbanást és szivárgást érzékeltek az aszteroidáról, ahol a sikló leszállt. A mesterséges intelligencia egyszer, teljes, nyugodt szenvtelenséggel még azt is megjegyezte, hogy a kisbolygó jelenlegi pályája alapján a rendszerben lévő tömegrelé irányába tart. Jacob erre felpattant, és járkálni kezdett, Garrus pedig belevert egyet a falba... végül pedig felcsendült egy ismerős hang.

\- Normandia, itt Shepard. Joker, azonnal vigyél ki innen! – Shepard tulajdonképpen beleüvöltött a kommunikátorba, és akaratlanul is felszisszent a végén... egyértelmű volt, hogy megsérült, és jó eséllyel sokkhatás érte.

\- Nyitom a hangárajtót! – a választ adó hang egyértelműen nem Jokeré volt, a parancsnok Miranda jellegzetes akcentusát ismerhette fel, de ez aligha érdekelte.

Amikor lenyílt az ajtó, látszott, hogy Shepard a vártnál is több ütést kapott... a gépfegyver, és az egyik pisztoly hiányzott a hátáról. A haja verítéktől nedvesen tapadt a homlokára, az arcát sebek és zúzódások borították, az egyik kezét pedig a bordáira szorította. A nyomában már nem voltak ellenségek... de néhány szövetségi egyenruhát viselő, halott tudós feküdt a kisbolygón létesített állomás tetején. Thane kiszúrta a lőtt sebeket... pontos találatok, egy sem okozott felesleges szenvedést. A létesítményben ilyenre csak a parancsnok lehetett képes. Garrus előrehajolt, és kinyújtotta a kezét, a nőnek pedig úgy tűnt, nem volt már annyi ereje, hogy a kezében lévő fegyvert visszacsatolja az övére... azt is egyszerűen maga mellé ejtette, majd a turián felé nyúlt. Garrus végül a csuklóját kapta el, annál fogva húzta be a raktérbe, a drell pedig átkarolta a vállát, hogy könnyebben tudjon haladni. Shepard vett néhány szaggatott lélegzetet, a roncsolódott páncélban ez meglehetősen nehézkes volt, majd kipréselte magából a mondatot.

\- A relé robbanni fog.

\- Tessék? – Jacobnak láthatóan el sem jutott a tudatáig a kijelentés, amikor a nő összeszedte minden erejét, és újra felüvöltött.

\- Joker, vigyél ki innen! Most azonnal!

A fénysebességre ugráskor mindig szigorú biztonsági intézkedéseket kellett elvégezni. Mindenki ülő helyzetben, biztonsági övekkel rögzítve várta, hogy megkezdjék a gyorsítást, ami jelentősen könnyebbé tette a nyomás elviselését. Thane életében először tapasztalta meg, milyen az, amikor álló helyzetben nekipréselődik a falnak. Egyébként is gyenge tüdejéből teljesen kipréselődött a levegő, a szeme könnyezett, a háta pedig olyan erővel csapódott a fémnek, hogy egy pillanatig biztosra vette, elroppant a gerince. Shepardöt elég erősen tartotta a karja, hogy elkerülje a hasonló sérüléseket, de így is felszakadt a mellkasából egy fájdalmas nyögés. Az ugrás egészen rövid volt, de a legénység négy ziháló, térden csúszó tagját hagyta maga után a hangárban.

\- Mit mondott, parancsnok? – ismételte meg a kérdését Jacob, ahogy lassan talpra állt. Thane a második szemhéjával pislogott, ahogy érezte, hogy Shepard izmai teljesen elernyednek... ha nem támogatja, valószínűleg talpra sem állt volna. A hangja kissé reszketett, ahogy megismételte a szavait.

\- A relé. Felrobbant.

* * *

Chakwas a hajó medigélkészletének jelentős százalékát használta el a parancsnok zúzódásaira, és két megrepedt bordájára. Shepard végtelenül fáradtnak tűnt, amikor betámogatták a gyengélkedőre, de a nehézségek még nem értek véget... egy szövetségi állomáson a fedélzetre lépett Hackett Admirális is, és a hajóorvos határozott ellenjavallatai ellenére azonnal nekiesett a parancsnoknak. A legénység legnagyobb része igyekezett minden figyelmét a saját feladataira fókuszálni, és figyelmen kívül hagyni a katonás ordítozást a gyengélkedőről. Hackett számonkérése kemény volt, Shepard pedig ugyanilyen határozottsággal védte a saját döntését, így jóformán a teljes legénységi szint zengett a jelentéstől. Thane a falnak dőlve hallgatta végig az egészet... így elkapta azokat a mondatokat is, amik már akkor hangzottak el, amikor Hackett kezdeti dühe, és a parancsnok vad hadakozása is lecsendesedett.

\- Tartsa meg az írásos jelentését, Shepard – sóhajtott Hackett. – Tudom, hogy helyesen döntött.

\- Köszönöm, uram.

\- De... - az admirális megakadt. – Nem hunyhatunk szemet a következmények felett. Amikor eljön az idő, elvárom, hogy felvegye a díszegyenruháját, megjelenjen a Földön, és tűrje az ítéletet, érti?

\- Értem, Admirális – felelte a nő.

\- Shepard... jó látni, hogy a Cerberus sem tudta megtörni a becsületét.

Hackett elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, és hamarosan a pilótafülke melletti légzsilipen át visszatért az állomásra. Shepard még pár óráig a gyengélkedőn maradt, majd továbbra is láthatóan fájdalmas mozdulatokkal a lifthez ment, rávágott a gombjára, az pedig felvitte a parancsnoki kabinba. Ha lehet, a hajó még annál is halottabb csendbe burkolózott, mint amilyen azalatt a hat órányi feszült várakozás alatt volt. Még EDI élénk csacsogásának is vége szakadt – Jokert talán még boldogította egy darabig, ha a pilóta nem fojtotta belé a szót valamilyen epés megjegyzéssel, de nem érezte szükségét, hogy az egész hajóval közölje a véleményét.

Csak amikor a legénység legtöbbje, a mérnöki fedélzet néhány karbantartóján kívül aludni tért, csak akkor hallatszott ismét a lift jellegzetes zúgása. Egy apró csilingelés, majd a katonacsizma egyenletes koppanásai. Thane meditációját furcsa erővel szakította meg a kis zaj, mintha csak azt akarná valaki, hogy meghallja. Kinyitotta a szemét, felállt, és az ajtóhoz lépett... Megérintette a panelt a jobbján, és kilépett az emlékfal elé.

Shepard a hajókonyhánál állt, és az ételszintetizátort nyomkodta. Gardner, a hajó szakácsa jellemzően főzött valami melegételt, de néhány italt, és alapvetőbb harapnivalót a szintetizátorok is kiadtak. A nő pillanatokon belül kivett a gépből egy bögrét, amiből halványan kígyózott felfelé a gőz, és elővett egy kisebb fémdobozt az egyik – mások előtt lezárt - szekrényből. Thane hamar észrevette, hogy cukrot kanalaz a bögrébe, és néhány lépéssel később arra is rájött, hogy a parancsnok mit próbál keverni. Az ital híg, szintetikus tej volt. Vagy négy kanál cukor után Shepard mintegy magának bólintott, visszazárta a szekrénybe a kis fémdobozt, és óvatosan fújni kezdte a bögre tartalmát. Felpillantott, és kiszúrta az oszlop mellett ácsorgó drellt.

\- Nem tudsz aludni? – kérdezte a férfi.

\- Egy repedt borda még ennyi medigél mellett is megkeseríti az ember életét pár napig – lapogatta meg az oldalát a nő. Megfújta a tejet, és belekortyolt... kellemetlen grimaszba torzult az arca, alighanem nem azt az ízt kapta, amit várt. – Anyám szövetségi katona volt. Jóhírű. Hannah Shepard... egész gyerekkoromban, tulajdonképpen egyik hajóról a másikra ráncigált, mindig ott éltem, ahol ő szolgált. Próbálta úgy intézni, hogy legalább az első éveimet egyhelyben töltsem, úgyhogy hat évesen költöztünk először, az SSV Farragutra. Utáltam azt a hajót – nosztalgikusan elmosolyodott. – Mindent utáltam benne. Első éjszaka bömböltem, anyám meg levitt a hajó kantinjába, ahol volt igazi, földi tej és méz. Megitatott velem egy bögrével, és fennmaradt egész éjszaka... - Újabb korty, ezúttal már látványosan nehezére esett lenyelni. – Nem hasonlít rá ez a lötty. De szép emlék.

Odasétált a közösségi tér közepén álló asztalhoz, és ledobta magát az asztalfőnél elhelyezett székre... olyannyira hozzászokott már a katonai környezethez, hogy a mozdulatban semmi nőiesség nem volt, azonnal hátradőlt, és majdnem terpeszben tartotta a lábait. Thane pár pillanatig még ácsorgott, majd követte a példáját – igaz, ő csak komótosan helyezkedett el, szokása szerint könyökölve az asztallapon.

\- A szép emlékek nagy értéket jelentenek, ha nehéz napok jönnek – mondta, mire Shepard kissé félrecsúsztatta a bögréjét, és a szemébe bámult. A csupafekete szemgolyókban szinte tökéletesen tükröződött az arca.

\- Hány emberrel végeztél?

\- Emberrel? – a drell gyors egymásutánban pislogott a két pár szemhéjával, és a nő kezdett rádöbbenni, hogy ez kicsit olyan nála, mint az embereknél a szemöldökfelvonás. Valamit furcsának talál a kérdésben.

\- Nyelvi korlátok... - motyogta, mikor tudatosult benne, mit is mondott. – Úgy értem, hány érző lénnyel. A megbízásaid során...

\- Nem számolom.

\- Elvileg tökéletes a memóriád. Mindenre emlékszel, és azt mondtad, nem érzel bűntudatot miattuk. Miért nem számoltad meg soha?

\- Nem éreztem szükségét. Nem kívántam felidézni olyan emlékeket, amelyek sem jóérzést, sem komoly fájdalmat nem hordoznak, csak a harci álom tompaságát. Nekem nincs szükségem erre az információra, tehát nem törekedtem a megszerzésére sem.

\- Volt ezer?

\- Valószínű. Tizenkét éves korom óta sok életet vettem el.

\- Kettő? Három? Talán tízezer is? – Shepard ekkor már egyértelműen nem várt választ. – Közelébe jutott a háromszázezernek? Vagy az a szám már végtelenül iszonyú?

Háromszázezer. A batári kolónia lélekszáma.

\- Bűntudatod van – állapította meg.

\- Nincs – pillantott fel a nő, és mocsárzöld íriszén végigcikáztak a hajó belterének sárgás fényei. – Ezt nem bírom elviselni. Hogy _nincs_.

 _„Segítsd, hogy legyen bátorsága meghozni a nehéz döntéseket..."_ Thane fejében saját imájának egy részlete visszhangzott, ahogy Shepard újabb kortyot ivott a cukros tejből.

\- Ha visszamehetnék, nem csinálnám másképp. Tökéletesen tisztában voltam a következményekkel. Józanul döntöttem. Egyszerűen csak... szorított az idő, és az adott körülmények között legelőnyösebb döntést hoztam. Fogalmam sincs, hogy írjam le...

\- Küzdelem a menthetetlenekért – érkezett a válasz.

\- Tessék?

\- Az én népem egyik kifejezése. Főként orvosokra mondtuk. Amikor elvesztettek egy haldoklót, sokan bűntudatot éreztek, ok nélkül. Nem volt más út, és tudatosan tisztában voltak ezzel. De a szívük küzdött a menthetetlenekért. Ez ismeretlen fájdalmat ébresztett bennük. Valószínűleg ugyanezt érzed, Siha.

Shepard szaggatottan felsóhajtott, a tekintete pedig a távolba révedt, mintha gondolatban nagyon messze járna. Szinte magának jegyezte meg.

\- A Földön az angyalok nem hibáznak. Ők varázsütésre megszüntetnék a Kaszás befolyást, eltüntetnének egy problémás relét, talán magát a támadó flottát is. Felfoghatatlan teremtmények. Halhatatlanok. Örökkévalók – cinikusan felnevetett. – Mennyi mindent tehetnék, ha tényleg angyal lennék...

Nagy korty a cukros tejből, aztán a távolba révedő tekintet megint fókuszt nyert, és Thane-re szegeződött. A parancsnok beletúrt a hajába, és megszólalt.

\- Gondoltál valaha arra, mi van, ha tévedsz?

\- Hogy érted? – újra az a jellegzetes dupla pislogás.

\- Mindig imádkoztál. Azt mondtad, a gonosz lelkekért mondott imákat nem szabad elfelejteni, és hogy bocsánatot kérsz. Eltöprengtél rajta, mi van, ha az egész felesleges? Ha... nincs semmi utána? Ha... meghalunk, és nem vár az általad emlegetett tenger, nem vár semmi szép, hanem egyszerűen csak halottak vagyunk?

\- Miért foglalkoztat ez?

\- _Én_ voltam halott. És nem emlékszem semmire. Mi a garancia rá, hogy az emlékeim hiánya abból fakad, hogy valami nagyhatalmú lény titokban tartja előttem a halál utáni életet, és nem abból, hogy egyszerűen _nincs ott semmi_? Se sötétség, se fény, se egy másik ország. Egyszerűen csak _semmi_.

Thane csupafekete szemei, furcsa módon egyáltalán nem felhősödtek el. Nem vetült rájuk semmilyen árnyék, az arcvonásai nem keményedtek meg. Nem készült vallási vitára, nem készült harcra. Ellenkezőleg. Jellegzetesen hüllőszerű gesztussal előretolta a nyakát, félrebillentette a fejét, és elmosolyodott.

\- Ha nincs ott semmi, Siha, akkor meghalok, és halott leszek. Nem vár se sötétség, se fény. Az imáimnak pedig semmi értelme.

Shepard nagyot nyelt, a szemei kikerekedtek, mintha valami ősi félelem kerítette volna hatalmába, vagy valami felfoghatatlant látna. A drell mosolya tartós maradt. Nem gúnyolódott. Higgadt, szerény kis rezdülés volt ez az arcán, a legkisebb hamisság nélkül. A nő letette a bögrét, és fél kézzel akaratlanul is játszani kezdett a nyakában lógó, régi dögcédulával.

\- És... ez nem borzaszt el?

\- Számomra ez csak egy lehetőség. Egy lehetőség, amiben nem hiszek, tehát nem félek tőle. A te félelmedet sem az táplálja, hogy _lehet_ , hogy ez lesz a sorsod egy nap. A probléma az, hogy _hiszel_ benne.

Shepard ökle összeszorult a dögcédula körül.

\- Fogalmam sincs, hogy képzeltem ezt – rázta meg a fejét, majd beletúrt a hajába. Az ujjai beleakadtak az összekócolódott vörös tincsekbe. – Megkérdőjelezem a hitedet, csak azért, mert úgy érzem, nincs mibe kapaszkodnom, és magyarázatot keresek, hogy neked miért van.

Elengedte a dögcédulát, de nem nyúlt újra a bögréért, csak maga mellé ejtette a kezét, hátradöntötte a fejét, és lehunyt szemmel teljesen elengedte magát a széken. Aztán egy jellegzetesen száraz, vastag bőrrel borított kéz megérintette az övét. Thane félig még mindig az asztalon könyökölt, de elég hosszú karja volt, hogy így is könnyen elérje Shepardét. A nő hirtelen, irreális erővel szorította meg a kezét, mintha tényleg meg akarna kapaszkodni, mintha csak most, egy érintés hatására fogná fel igazán, hogy otthon van, biztonságban, és hogy, noha még sok vár rá, legalább ez az egy harc véget ért.

Thane nem adta meg a választ, a magyarázatot, hogy miképpen sikerült megőriznie a hitét. Nem mondta el, hogy könnyű hinni annak, akinek minden imája meghallgattatik.

 **2\. Arashu, Nagy Védelmező...**

Shepardön igazán jól mutatott a díszegyenruha. A sötétkék szövetből készült zakót több helyen arannyal hímezték meg, a vállrészen, a deréknál, és a mandzsettánál sötétszürke bőrrel egészítették ki. A gombok meg-megcsillantak a fényben, a hozzá járó, kissé csúcsos orrú cipőt pedig fényesre viaszozták. A nő mellkasán ott díszelgett az öltözethez egyáltalán nem illő sötétzöld szalaggal a „Terra Csillaga" kitűntetés, amit még az Elízium kolóniát ért támadás megakadályozásakor kapott. A haját igyekezett katonásan hátrafésülni, ezzel nem járt sikerrel, néhány tincs újra és újra a kiszabadult, és a szemébe hullott. Minthogy sosem festette magát, úgy tűnt a csatáknál is keményebb küzdelmet jelent, hogy kihúzza a szemét... újra és újra a tükörbe bámulva átkozódott, mire végre késznek érezte magát az indulásra. Shepard mindig hadvezér volt, harcos, katona... nagyon ritkán nézett ki tényleg nőnek, és ez a díszegyenruhás megjelenés pont ennek szép példája volt. Thane számára furcsán idegennek hatott így, de nem bánta, hogy láthatja, miközben lazán összefűzött ujjakkal ücsörgött a kabin kényelmes, bőrborítású kanapéján.

\- Átkozottul üres lesz a hajó... - a parancsnok fáradtan pillantott végig a helyiségen, kissé elidőzve az akváriumban úszkáló, színes halakon. – Nem akarom a második legénységemet is elveszíteni.

Megérkezett a hívás a Földről. Csak két hét telt ez Omega-4 után, elképesztően kevés, tekintve, hogy min mentek keresztül. El kellett vágni a kapcsolatokat a Cerberussal, helyreállítani a pajzsokat és a hajtóműveket, elemezni, rendszerezni, és továbbítani az adatokat. Olyan lendülettel vetették bele magukat a munkába, hogy egyetlen dologra nem jutott idő – koccintani egyet a Fellegvár egyik bárjában, és megünnepelni, hogy túléltek egy öngyilkos küldetést. Amikor pedig Hackett admirális bejelentkezett a szövetségi csatornán, Shepard pedig olyan sápadtan, és üres tekintettel sétált ki az eligazítóból, mintha percek alatt éveket öregedett volna, mind tudták, mi történt. Eljött az idő, hogy bíróság elé álljon a batári relé elpusztításáért.

Legtöbben nem akartak szembenézni a szövetségi katonák kérdéseivel, így még azelőtt, hogy célba vették volna a Sol rendszert, tenniük kellett pár kitérőt. Garrus hazatért Palavenre, Tali egy kis hajón a Vándorflotta nyomába eredt, az igazságosztó Samara a Fellegvárról először Thessiát jelölte meg úticélnak. Légió, a geth, akivel furcsa barátságot kötöttek, valahol a Terminus rendszerek környékén kapcsolódott le, azzal a céllal, hogy visszatér a Perszeusz fátyolon túlra, és csatlakozik az övéihez. Meglepő módon Tali kezdeti konfliktusaik ellenére egyike volt azoknak, akinek a legjobban fájt ez a búcsúzás. Miranda ugyancsak a Terminus rendszerek határán hagyta el a Normandiát, ő azonban az Omega állomáson próbálta meghúzni magát, Jacob egy elhagyatott Cerberus támaszpontot szemelt ki. Kasumi úgy vélte, Illium jó kiindulási pont, annak ellenére, hogy tele van aszárikkal, Jacknek pedig találkozója volt Kahlee Sanders-szel a Grissom akadémia vezetőjével. Gruntot Wrex vette pártfogásába, tekintve, hogy immár hivatalosan is az Urdnot klán tagja volt, Shepard pedig bízott annyira a régi krogan barátban, hogy tudja, kamaszodó harcostársa jó kezekben lesz. A hajó tényleg csendes lett. Thane maradt a legtovább, és a parancsnok nagyon jól tudta, hogy ennek ő az oka, de az utolsó Fellegvári megállónál már kinyilvánította a szándékát... nem tart vele a Földre. Kolyat még mindig a biztonsági szolgálatnál végezte a büntetésül kapott közmunkát. Nem bánta... ellenkezőleg, megszerette, legalább érezte, hogy tesz valamit. Bailey a szárnyai alá vette, így a fiú egyre közelebb került ahhoz, hogy megengedhessen magának egy olcsó kis lakást az egyik kevésbé előkelő szinten, és amikor az apja közölte, hogy szeretne több időt tölteni vele, határozott nyitottsággal felelt. A turián generális elleni gyilkossági kísérlet utáni hosszú, négyszemközti beszélgetés, és az azutáni töprengés úgy tűnt, megtette a hatását, és elindult valami a lelkében, ami késszé tette rá, hogy megbocsásson a férfinek.

Thane ennek ellenére erősebb bűntudatot érzett, mint bárki a kis csapatból. Jokerrel együtt volt alkalma meghallgatni, amikor Anderson, Shepard régi mentora, és az emberek által kinevezett fellegvári tanácsnok a fedélzetre jött, és a nő szinte azonnal közölte, négyszemközt akar vele beszélni. A fegyvertárban társalogtak, nem egy kabinban (már ez is gyanús volt – Thane később rájött, a helyiség falait jelentősen megerősítették, hogy jobban bírja az esetleges baleseteket) de így is hallani lehetett, hogy a nő hangja reszket. Nem a félelemtől, vagy a bánattól, hanem a kétségbeesett, tehetetlen dühtől.

\- Nem menthetnek fel a szolgálat alól, Anderson! Tudom, mit tettem, de azzal csak időt nyertem! A batáriaké a fejem, ha vége a háborúnak, én magam megyek eléjük, lincseljenek meg, de nem tehetik ezt velem...

Anderson valamit suttogva felelt, Joker pedig, mintha próbálná elvonni a figyelmét, a panel gombjait nyomkodta, és a fogai között szűrve a szavakat elkáromkodta magát. Thane nagyon jól tudta, minek is szól a trágár felkiáltás. Esély sem volt rá, hogy Shepard megússza a felmentést. Esély sem volt rá, hogy ne menjen kárba az a drágán megvásárolt idő. Mind a drell, mind a pilóta jól tudták, hogy a parancsnok büszkén, egyenes háttal viseli majd az ítéletet, hogy dacol majd a bírósággal, de tűr, ha legyőzik... és persze azt is, hogy közben a lelke ezer darabra törik majd. A tanácsnok végül, talán részben ennek a jelenetnek hatására, bejelentette, hogy lemond a posztjáról, és átruházza Donnel Udinára, arra az okos kígyóra, aki már korábban is nagykövetként szolgálta az emberiséget. Veszélyes döntés volt, de Shepardnek kellett, hogy legyen mellette egy barát, valaki, aki már szembenézett nemcsak a Szövetség tiszteletével és kitűntetett figyelmével, de az általuk nyújtott mély megaláztatással is... erre Andersonnál jobbat aligha találhatott.

Az utolsó estéjükön a Fellegvárban, az egyik kilátófedélzeten ülve Thane arra jutott, nem emlegeti Shepard előtt sem ezt a döntést, sem magát a beszélgetést. Nem akarta, hogy a nő bármilyen szinten gyengének vagy sebezhetőnek érezze magát. Úgy tett, mintha nem is hallotta volna, és a parancsnok mozdulatai, megjegyzései elárulták, hogy bár nem mondhatja ki, hiszen azzal ő maga törné meg ezt a nyugalmas ignoranciát, nagyon hálás ezért. A Fellegvár körül örökké ragyogott az űr, minden irányból körülölelték a csillagok, fényük visszatükröződött az üveg és fémfelületeken, néhol pedig a Kígyó-nebula liláskék karjai nyújtóztak a képbe. Szép látvány volt a búcsúhoz, ahogy Shepard a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét, a mutatóujjával szórakozottan leírt néhány kört a kézfején és megjegyezte:

\- Gyűlölnéd Vancouvert. Mindig borult az ég, és általában zuhog az eső.

A drell már akkor válaszolni akart, de valamiért még nem tette meg. Shepard feje perceken belül elnehezült, és a lélegzetvétele furcsán egyenletessé vált... elaludt. Thane csak óvatosan, kis mértékben merte elfordítani a nyakát – ilyenkor váltak hasznára azok a jellegzetes, gyíkszerű mozdulatok – és eltöprengett, látta-e aludni a parancsnokot az egész Omega-4-es küldetés alatt. Nem emlékezett rá. Shepard olyannyira olyan volt, mint a tűz, hogy egy pillanatra talán azt is elhitte, ha elalszik, az számára egyenlő a halállal. A drell nagyon hosszan ült tökéletes mozdulatlanságban, elmerülve egy meditációban, csak azért, hogy ne verje fel. A parancsnok koponyája már nyomta a kulccsontját, de ez szinte semmit nem számított. Pihent. Megnyugodott. Erőt gyűjtött a harcra, amit tárgyalótermekben kellett megvívnia. És ez annyira sokat ért, hogy Thane saját néhány órányi kényelmét bátran odaadta érte.

Így végül csak másnap felelt a megjegyzésre, mielőtt végleg elhagyta a Normandiát, felkelve Shepard kabinjának kanapéjáról.

\- Nem gyűlölöm az esőt – közölte egyszerűen. – Gyönyörűnek találom. Tisztának. Lemossa mocskot, a kimerültséget... felfrissíti a világot.

Shepard felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Amikor beszéltünk arról, hova mennénk, ha lenne idő, mindig sivatagot említettél. Éles kontraszt.

\- Nem kapok levegőt esőben – nyelt egyet a drell. – A vérképző rendszerem összeomlóban van. Ha nem tudok mély levegőket venni, a vérem telítődhet szén-dioxiddal. Pár perc alatt elájulhatok. De ez nem jelenti, hogy gyűlölöm az esőt, vagy nem értékelem a szépségét. A gyönyörű dolgok gyönyörűek maradnak, akkor is, ha nem látjuk őket, Siha.

A nő lehunyta a szemét, és óvatosan megrázta a fejét. Erre nem sokat mondhatott. Nem akart belemerülni a témába, nem akart beszélni az időről, nem akart számolni és következtetni, mert tudta, hogy abban a pillanatban a reményt is megölné, hogy csak egy rövid kitérőt tesz a Földre, és újra itt lesz, újra küzdeni fog. A férfi közelebb lépett, megérintette a derekát, Shepard pedig az övének támasztotta a homlokát. Az egyik kezével, furcsán ösztönös mozdulattal kezdte piszkálni a drellekre jellemző taraj eredési pontját a tarkóján. Egy pillanatig összeszorította az ajkát, majd beszélni kezdett.

\- Visszajövök. Kiverekszem magam a szövetségi főhadiszállásról, összeszedem a legénységet, ha a világ végére is kell mennem értetek, aztán együtt visszazavarjuk a Kaszásokat a lyukba, ahonnan előmásztak. Még nem adtam fel. Nem érdekel, mit várnak tőlem.

\- Nem tudom, ott leszek-e abban a harcban – a Thane tárgyilagos komolysággal szakította meg a gondolatmenetet, csak a suttogó hangnem tette bizalmassá a szavait.

\- Ha tudsz harcolni, ha marad benned erő, itt a helyed, a hajón, velem. Ha nem, akkor pedig legalább annyit tudok majd, hogy van valaki, akihez hazatérhetek.

\- Azt hittem, a Normandia az otthonod – Thane óvatosan elmosolyodott.

\- Ha az ember az űrben nő fel, sok otthona van. Mindet meg fogom védeni.

Nem _megpróbálja_ , nem _meg akarja védeni_... hanem megvédi. Kétség, és egyéb lehetőségek nélkül. Thane tudta, hogy ez a kijelentés, ez a fajta óvó, védelmező stílus máskor, más szájából valószínűleg sértette volna a büszkeségét. De Shepardtől egészen természetesnek hatott, és inkább szépnek, mint zavarónak. Eszébe jutott az az elsütött pisztoly a Fellegváron, az a megválaszolt, utolsó önző ima. A dühös szóváltás az első találkozásukkor Illiumon, a kézfogás, az őrült sodrás, ami új életre keltette. A saját megszólítása, amit a nő annyiszor próbált értékelni és értelmezni, mindig sikertelenül. Amikor Shepard elhúzódott tőle, rádöbbent, hálás azért, hogy egyike lehet azoknak, akikért harcol. Húsz perccel később, a légzsilipnél a búcsújuk furcsán felszínes lett... a férfi eredetileg végleges, őszinte szavakkal akarta elhagyni a hajót, bátorító mosollyal, a tenger sokat emlegetett, túlvilági képével, mert rémisztő erővel hatotta át a tudat, hogy legközelebb majd ott, a végtelen messzeségben találkoznak. Végül azonban csak röviden megcsókolta a nő homlokát, és kilépett a zsilipen, mintha a parancsnok kényszeres optimizmusa hatott volna rá. Shepard azt mondta, nem hitt semmilyen istenben... számára a végleges búcsú nem hordozott volna szépséget, nem hordozott volna reményt. Neki még az élet kellett, a történésekkel megtöltött másodpercek, a harccal teli órák.

 _Még élünk._

* * *

Bailey, a biztonsági szolgálatnál tényleg kedvelte Kolyatot. Mikor Thane beszélt vele a fiúról, a rendőr halványan elmosolyodott, és jellegzetes, kedélyes stílusában szólalt meg, ujjaival ütemesen kopogva az íróasztalán.

\- Rendes gyerek. Nagy szíve van, kár lett volna érte, ha elkallódik.

Kár lett volna érte... de a szerencse, és leginkább Shepard segített, hogy még időben elérjen hozzá. Thane biztosra vette, hogy a gyilkossági kísérlet utáni hosszú beszélgetésük dacára – amikor a fia először agresszívan letörölte a könnyeit, majd lassan elengedve magát úgy sírt az apja karjaiban, mint egy kisgyerek – furcsa, és talán kissé kínos lesz az újabb találkozásuk. Noha mindketten próbáltak nyitottak maradni, legalább egy kicsit visszanyerni az elvesztett évekből, mégis olyan végtelenül soknak tűnő idő választotta el őket egymástól... alig hitte el, milyen könnyen találtak vissza a közös útra. Talán a vérük kötötte össze őket olyan erősen, hogy azt nem tudta felülírni az idő és a tér, talán csak mindkettejüknek elege volt már a sötét emlékekből, és fény akartak adni annak a néhány hónapnak, ami még Thane számára maradt, de az első pillanattól kellemes természetesség jellemezte a kapcsolatukat. Ahhoz talán már késő volt, hogy igazán apa és fiú legyenek, de ami lehetőség maradt, azt a férfi igyekezett megragadni, az egyszerű együtt töltött óráktól a példamutató cselekedetekig... ebből az utóbbiból talán a legfontosabbnak az adófizetés intézménye bizonyult. Akármit is gondolt a világról, akármi alapján cselekedett, a törvényenkívüliek közé tartozott, így igazi küzdelmet jelentett olyan hamis személyazonosságot teremteni a Fellegvárban, ami már megtűrte az adószámot. Szerzett egy lakást, és minden ellenérzése dacára elment a Huerta emlékkórházba. A diagnózis bíztató volt – egészen biztosra vette, hogy az Omega-4 relé küldetése jónéhány hónapot elvett az idejéből, a Begyűjtő bázison a végletekig feszítette a határait, de úgy tűnt, Shepard száguldása valahogy jót tett az egészségének. A betegség előrehaladása fantasztikusan lelassult, az orvos még azt is megjegyezte, egészségügyi tanácsokat kellene adnia más, szintén Kepral szindrómában szenvedő drelleknek. Ezt Thane egy szerény mosollyal elutasította, és inkább nem fejtette ki a válasz okát. Az első üzenete Shepardnek csak a reményről és a lehetőségekről szólt. Egy szövetségi tárgyalás könnyen elhúzódhatott egy hónapig, és még azt is kezdte elhinni, a nő talán tényleg győztesen kerül ki nem csak a pisztollyal, de a szavakkal vívott csatából is.

Nem érkezett válasz. Eltelt még egy hónap.

Ekkorra Thane-nek volt elég ideje magába nézni, elemezni az érzéseit, és rádöbbent, azt várta, hogy a Fellegvár nyugalmában töltött hetek során megint lassulni kezd majd, megint elengedi a harcot, azonban nem ez történt. A tűzvész, ami magával vitte, de nem ölte meg, még mindig ott tombolt körülötte. A másodpercek könyörögtek, hogy töltse ki őket, éppen úgy, ahogy a parancsnok próbált minden pillanat felett uralkodni, mindegyikben évszázadokat elrejteni. Sírtak, hogy ne figyelje gyönyörködve a múlásukat. Azt várta, ha nincs mellette Shepard, hogy megvédje a lángoktól, visszatérhet a szilárd talajra, a hűvös csendbe, de nem szabadult, csak a tűz melege vált égető forrósággá. Több élet volt benne, mint a Normandia előtt bármikor, de nem tudott mit kezdeni vele, nem is értette igazán. Noha nem kapott választ, Kolyat javaslatára végül rögzített még egy üzenetet, és elküldte.

\- Ti emberek úgy mondanátok, „Nem tudlak elfelejteni". Az én népem ezt az állapotot tu-fira-ként emlegeti. Elveszni a másikban.

Ez a videófelvétel már jelentősen sötétebbre, és melankolikusabbra sikerült, mint az első... olyannyira, hogy a bevezetőjében azt is megjegyezte, tudja, valószínűleg nem ér el a címzetthez. De legalább emléket állított a nem csituló tűzvésznek.

Újabb hónap. Megint nem jött válasz. Immár egyértelművé vált, hogy akármi is lett a szövetségi tárgyalások kifutása, Shepard minden bizonnyal őrizetben, a világtól elzárva tölti a napjait Vancouverben. Valahányszor ez a nyilvánvaló következtetés eszébe jutott, Thane érezte, hogy összerándul a gyomra. A gondolat túl hirtelen vonta magával a hibátlanul megőrzött emlékképet arról a zárt ajtók mögül hallgatott fegyvertári beszélgetésről. _Nem tehetik ezt velem..._

Kolyat letöltötte a közmunkát, de nem vágta el minden kapcsolatát a biztonsági szolgálattal – hosszas viták, és rengeteg kérdés után Bailey rábízott néhány kommunikációs feladatot a Zakera körletekben. A fiú így délelőttönként általában tanult, gyakran egy táskára elég könyvvel tért haza (életkorilag, hiába tudhatott maga mögött egy hivatásos személy ellen elkövetett gyilkossági kísérletet, még mindig nagykamasz volt), délután pedig a kávéházak és üzletek sorai között rohant egy-egy adattárolóval. Végre igazán szeretett volna válni valakivé, és érzett magában elég erőt, hogy meg is valósítsa a kitűzött célokat. Thane-t megnyugtatta, hogy ezt látja – nem félt attól, hogy ismét árulást követ el, ha magára hagyja Kolyatot. Kezdett egyértelművé válni, hogy a fiú is igyekszik megnyugtatni a lelkét, megmutatni, nem maradt benne harag. Ahogy fogyott az idő, el kellett varrni minden szálat, és elég felnőttesen gondolkodott ahhoz, hogy ezt megkísérelje. _Szükségem volt rád, apa. De még épp időben érkeztél. Nem veszett el semmi._

Az elvarrandó szálak közti egyik napon, a kórház felé menet, nem sokkal azután, hogy kiszállt a taxiból, rálőttek Thane-re. A férfi elég figyelmes volt, hogy időben észre vegye a mellkasára mutató célzólézert, és fedezékbe vetődjön, mielőtt a fegyvert ténylegesen elsütötték volna... adófizetés, hivatalos lakcím, és orvosi feljegyzések ide vagy oda, a pisztolyától nem vált meg (ez több vitát is eredményezett Bailey-vel, aki úgy vélte, ezzel alapvető előírásokat hág át), és ez mentette meg az életét. Egy pontos lövéssel megsebesítette a támadót, és bejelentette a hatóságoknál. Idegesítette a helyzet abszurditása, és bosszantotta, hogy a teljes béke, és a jó irány után óvatosságot és gyanút generált a fiában is. Évekig, amíg aktívan működött bérgyilkosként, sosem támadták meg az utcán – talán pont azért változott meg a helyzet, mert egy beteg polgáron könnyebb kitölteni a bosszút. A harmadik videóüzenetében erről az esetről is mesélt Shepardnek... kissé napló jelleget kezdett ölteni, ahogy annak ellenére is lelkiismeretesen rögzítette a felvételeket, hogy tudta, hiába próbálja továbbítani őket.

\- Az a legfurcsább, hogy nem jelentek veszélyt senkire, Siha – magyarázta. – Még a számláimat is lelkiismeretesen vezetem. Hiába várnám Kolyattól ugyanezt, ha nem tenném... – Megköszörülte a torkát, mintegy ráébredve, milyen érzéseket válthat ki, ha esetleg mégis célba ér az üzenet. – De nem akarom, hogy aggódj, vagy bűntudatot érezz, amiért nem vagy velem. Feladatod van. Arra kell koncentrálnod.

Ezt is elküldte. Erre sem kapott választ. Már meg sem lepődött rajta.

Három hónap után vetette fel, mikor egy délutánon mind ő, mind Kolyat némán ücsörögtek a férfi lakásának kicsi, de kényelmes nappalijában, hogy el kéne utazniuk egy rövid időre. A fiú ugyanazzal a jellegzetes, kettős pislogással jelezte furcsálló reakcióját, ami az apját is mindig jellemezte... Thane el is mosolyodott, ahogy felismerte a saját gesztusát.

\- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet? – kérdezte végül, megtámaszkodva a térdén, mire a férfi félrebillentette a fejét.

\- Jól vagyok. És szeretnék látni még néhány új helyet, mielőtt meghalok.

Kolyat egyértelműen nem értett egyet... de a Huertában Thane-t kezelő emberi orvos továbbra is kitartott amellett, hogy a betegség megdöbbentően lassan halad előre a szervezetében. Javasolta a száraz levegőjű úticélokat, így esett a választás az Új-Mexikói sivatagra. A Sol rendszer egy ugrásra volt csak a Kígyó-csillagködtől és a Fellegvártól, így még az utazás okozta megterhelés is minimálisnak számított. Nem túl forró, viszont sziklás, elszigetelt környezetként megfelelően száraz, emberi turisták szerint pedig igazán gyönyörű. Thane majdnem küldött egy rövid üzenetet Shepardnek, amiben jelezte, hogy a bolygóján tölt néhány napot... három sor sem volt, de végül nem nyomott rá a gombra. Reménytelen. Tudta, hogy úgysem kapja meg.

A sivatag gyönyörűbb volt, mint számított rá. A fehér sziklás, homokos fennsík a végtelenbe nyúlt, a horizont vonala pedig élesen választotta el a földet a felhőtlen, egybefüggő kék éggel. Növények küzdöttek az életért, némelyik kemény, viaszos levelekkel és szárakkal, másoknak pedig haragoszöld, víztől duzzadó szervei segítettek a túlélésben. Ezek legtöbbjén vékony, sűrűn álló tüskék riasztották el a támadókat. Megint mások makacs, erőteljes gyökerekkel próbáltak hozzáférni az elérhetetlennek tűnő, életadó folyadékhoz, és áttörtek a sziklán is. Thane úgy érezte, ha lehunyja a szemét, és a tenyerét a földre helyezi, egy pillanatig érzi, hogyan töri be az élet a vad vidéket. Egy tücsök hangos, harmonikus dalát megszakította egy skorpió, ami éhesen vetette rá magát, ollói közé fogva a kis lényt, és néhány mozdulattal szétzúzva a fekete kitinpáncélt. A drell félrebillentette a fejét, és a veszély ellenére leguggolt, hogy közelebbről figyelhesse meg ezt a kegyetlen támadást. Csupafekete szemeiben tükröződött a látvány, külső szemlélő ekkor könnyen megérezhette, éppen örökre rögzül az agyában minden részlete.

A levegő száraz volt, meleg és homokillatú, Thane kihúzta a vállát, hogy minél jobban megtölthesse vele gyenge tüdejét. A lélegzet eltöltötte, mintha új erőt adott volna a szívének, hogy küzdjön még egy kicsit a kevés oxigén miatt egyre sűrűbb folyású vérrel. Végül egy kiszögellésen sikerült megfelelő pihenőhelyet találnia, és úgy érezte, ha csak ott ülne, és bámulna a távolba a nap hátralévő részében, akkor is boldog lenne amiért láthatta mindezt.

És persze, ahogy korábban egy üzenetben kifejtette, ezúttal is eszébe jutott Shepard, és az általa emlegetett borús Vancouver-i ég. Kanada és Új-Mexikó között a távolságot kilométerekben mérték, nem fényévekben. Az együtt beutazott csillagrendszerek után elenyészőnek tűnt az a néhány jelképes határ, amit át kellett volna lépni. Elképesztően közel voltak egymáshoz, de közben éppannyira elválasztva, mint amennyire a sivatag szárazsága különbözik a nagyvárosi esőtől. Az üzenetei nem érték el a nőt. Ő maga sem reménykedhetett benne.

Amikor a nap kezdett alábukni, a fényének ereje csökkent, a száraz levegőben nem tudta narancsszínűre festeni az eget... egyre tompább, egyre melegebb fényű korong lett a mind sötétebb kéken, de ennek a kontrasztnak is megvolt a maga különös szépsége. Feltűntek az első csillagok, még halványan, apró kis lidércfényekként. Thane kissé felhúzta az egyik lábát, hogy a térdén támaszthassa meg a könyökét, ahogy összefűzve az ujjait elsuttogta a második imáját Shepardért.

\- Arashu, Nagy Védelmező... tudom, hogy jól ismered őt. Láttam rajta, minden mozdulatában, a pillanatokban, amelyeket az én életemhez adott. Ő volt a karod, ha engem óvtál, és általa kaptam válaszokat az imáimra. Tudom, hogy figyeled a lépéseit, és nagy feladatokat helyezel a vállára. Azt is, hogy nem kímélheted meg teljesen a fájdalomtól – Ezek még csak megállapítások voltak, kijelentések, kissé megszínezve a hálával... csak ezután váltott tényleges kérésre. - Mégis kérlek, vigyázz rá! Adj neki bátorságot, hadd álljon a seregei élére, hadd vezesse őket csatába úgy, hogy nem törik meg, és megrémül tőle a félelem. Adj neki reményt, hogy higgye, győztes lehet a háborúja! – Rövid megtorpanás. - Ha pedig nincs bátorság, nincs remény, ha nem maradt a világban elég, amit adhatsz neki, vedd el tőlem! Nem bánom, ha félnem kell, odaadom, ha ő kapja meg. Kevés az időm, de ami van, azt is odaadom. Érje meg a háborúja végét! Vigye vállán a nép, akiknek hőse volt! – Ismét felpillantott, és látta, hogy a nap narancsszín korongja teljesen lebukik a látóhatár mögött. – A naplementémet kövesse az ő hajnala... Érdemes rá.

Messze a legszélsőségesebb, és a legönzetlenebb imája volt életében. Minden szavát komolyan gondolta, és az alábukó napra jó rábízni az efféle kívánságokat. Lehunyta a szemét, az utolsó fénysugár még megsimította az arcának zöldes bőrét, és sikerült elkapnia azt a pillanatot, azt a határt éjszaka és nappal között, amikor mintha az idő maga is megállna kicsit. A tűzvész lángjai nem hunytak ki, csak megdermedtek a táncuk közben... hogy aztán robbanásszerű erővel újra felcsapjanak.

És ezzel az új lendülettel egyidőben, ahogy az éjszaka végleg uralmat nyert a sivatag felett, Thane elvesztette az irányítást az izmai felett. A szívverése felgyorsult, és úgy érezte, nem kap levegőt. A fia a közelben volt, és időben felismerte a rohamszerű rosszullétet, elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy megpróbálja kiegyenesíteni a hátát, segítsen levegőhöz jutni, közben pedig a mindenesén már jelezzen, hogy egy orvos kell a helyszínre. A lélekjelenléte dacára a férfit páni félelem kerítette hatalmába, az a mélyről érkező, hirtelen rettegés, amit képtelenség uralni, képtelenség visszafogni... de még a segítség érkezése előtt elcsitult, és miközben a szervezete továbbra is önmagával viaskodott, a lelkét furcsán elárasztotta a nyugalom. A roham olyan volt, mint egy jelzés, egy üzenet. Még a pánik is részét képezte.

 _Kevés az időm, de ami van, odaadom. Nem bánom, ha félnem kell._

Mintha az univerzum mélységeiből érkezett volna a választ: _Rendben. Legyen így._

Jóval a tervezett indulás előtt visszatértek a Fellegvárba, és a relé felé tartó siklón Kolyat idegesen tördelte a kezét, röviden megjegyezve, hogy „tudta, hogy nem jó ötlet". Thane nem felelt semmit, de magában eldöntötte, hogy ha az kell, mindennap bejár a kórházba, és nem szól egy szót sem, nem panaszkodik, még azt sem emlegeti, hogy pontosan ezt, ezt a csendes, beteges halált akarta minden áron elkerülni. Fel akart venni még egy üzenetet, amit már nem tervezett elküldeni, csak félretenni... ha Shepard-höz valaha eljutnak az előzőek, egész biztosan eljut ez is. Sokat változtatott a hozzáállásán, hogy ő maga ajánlotta fel az idejét, tökéletes, higgadt tudatossággal.

És könnyű hinni annak, akinek minden imája meghallgattatik.

 **3\. Kalahira, Végtelen Mélységek Asszonya...**

A Kaszás támadás megkezdődött, és ahogy Thane imádkozott érte, a nép, akinek hőse volt, jóformán térden csúszott Shepard előtt, hogy mentse meg még egyszer. A földi nagyhatalmak mindent a kezébe helyeztek... visszaadták a hajóját, a szövetség színeire átfestve, hozzáférést kapott minden információhoz, és tömegviták robbantak ki azt illetően, hogy milyen bolondok utasították el az állításait. A Tanács visszahelyezte a Fantom státuszba, újra felruházták minden különleges joggal. Bolygók, fajok kapkodtak a nő alakja után, mind benne keresték a reményt, a Fellegvár folyosóin is a róla készült holofelvételeket vetítették, a vele készült interjúkat sugározták. Thane ismerte annyira, hogy a kórház egyik várótermében ülve, fél szemmel az egyik hírterminált hallgatva tudja, Shepard alighanem gyűlöli azt a médiafelhajtást, ami körülötte zajlik.

Ugyanakkor a háború, a Kaszások futótűzként söpörtek végig a Galaxison, mindent felégetve, ami az útjukba került, és az ilyen lángokat már nem oltja ki a víz csendes hullámzása. Egy ellentűzre volt szükség, amely elég fényesen, elég forrón ég ahhoz, hogy megálljon a tombolással szemben, és ez az ellentűz – rémisztő módon egy személyben – Shepard lett. Ő állt ott a frontvonalon, fogadva minden csapást, és könyörtelenül visszaadva őket, mintha sosem fogyna el az ereje. Remélt és buzdított, békére tanította a háborúskodókat, harcra a békéseket. Az ilyen hírek mindig mosolyra késztették a drellt... nem kételkedett a nőben. Nem volt értelme. Tudta, hogy ott lesz az egész végén, talán kimerülten, elgyengülve, de ünnepelten és győztesen...

Mert könnyű hinni annak, akinek minden imája meghallgattatik.

Akkor vette rá magát, hogy elküldjön egy újabb üzenetet - rövid, néhánysoros írást – amikor a Normandia egy Sur'Kesh-en végzett küldetést követően dokkolt a Fellegváron, hogy készleteket vegyen fel a krogan világra, Tuchankára indulás előtt. Nem sokban reménykedett, nem most, hogy ilyen őrült félelem kerített hatalmába minden fejlett fajt, de azért összefoglalta, hogy az ideje legnagyobb részét már a Huerta emlékkórház váró- és kórtermeiben kénytelen tölteni, így ott jó eséllyel megtalálják. Shepard két órával az üzenet elküldése után jelent meg.

Szinte semmit nem változott, csak a haja volt kócosabb, és a szeme fáradtabb. Lilás, sötét karikák húzódtak alatta, és vérerek halvány pókhálója színezte rózsaszínre a szemfehérjét az ismerős, mocsárzöld írisz körül. Ugyanaz a kapucnis kardigán, ugyanaz a katoncsizma, ugyanaz a flegmán zsebretett kéz. Ahogy kiszúrta Thane-t, és gyors léptekkel elindult felé, a férfi észrevette, hogy a nyakában lévő dögcédula is újabb, hivatalos szövetségi szabvány szerinti, a szolgálati helyként megjelölt hajó az SSV Normandia SR-2. Az ablakon beragyogó fényben látszott, hogy ezúttal a párját is viseli, a szabályok szerint a lábára rögzítve, a csizma száránál lógott csak ki a lánca – bár katona maradt a Cerberus szolgálatában is, a megjelenésének ilyen apró mozzanatai jelezték a státuszának hivatalos mivoltát.

Csak két, két és fél órát töltöttek együtt, és el sem mozdultak a kórházi folyosóról. Shepard pontosan úgy kezdte a beszélgetést, ahogy ígérte aznap, amikor visszaindult a Földre... _Gyere velem. Szükségem van rád._ Nehezebb volt nemet mondani a kérésre, mint várta. A parancsnok – annak ellenére, hogy azt mondta, a tudat, hogy van valaki, akihez visszatérhet, és akiért harcolhat, elég lesz neki – nem tudta megállni, hogy erősködjön. Még nevetni is próbált, fáradt humorral enyhíteni a társalgás súlyát... _Senki nem várja, hogy kroganokat birkózz le. Találunk könnyebb feladatokat..._ Természetesen mindketten tudták, hogy a férfi nem indulhat neki az űrnek ismét. Innentől a beszélgetés még komorabb, és még szomorúbb lett, mint kezdetben – Shepard kényszeresen rákérdezett az állapotára, az orvosok véleményére, és a válasz annak ellenére is sötét kilátásokat festett le, hogy a drell sok részletet egyszerűen elhallgatott. A nő saját harcai ugyan eredményesnek bizonyultak, de tragédia tragédiát követett, minden megnyert csata pürrhoszi győzelemnek tűnt. Tulajdonképpen mindketten háborút vívtak éppen, a különbséget csak az jelentette, hogy Thane veresége a saját szervezete ellen már biztos volt, Shepard pedig még hihetett a holnapokban. A pár órás társalgás végén a parancsnok futólag – mintegy próbálva egy kevés fényt csepegtetni a tagjaiba, próbálva egy ilyen kis interakcióba belesűríteni kilenc hónapnyi, nem csak a világ számára, de számukra is elveszett időt – megcsókolta, és ahogy elfordult, hogy visszainduljon a lift, majd a csillaghajó felé, a férfi még egyszer utána szólt.

\- Ne gyászolj, Siha – Shepard hátrapillantott a válla felett, felvonva a szemöldökét, mintha nem értené, mire is céloz. – Csak jobbá tetted az életem.

Tudta, hogy nem jelent majd sokat, és hogy Shepard valahol mélyen érzi, mikor hátrahagyja, a búcsúja végleges... de azért ki kellett mondania, hátha legalább egy kicsit enyhíthet a vállára nehezedő terheken. Közeledett az utolsó imájának ideje. De még várt vele egy keveset.

* * *

Az oxigénmaszk majdnem az egész arcát befedte. A törzsét szorosan bekötözték, ahol a Cerberus által felbérelt bérgyilkos pengéje átszúrta, de megnyugodva tapasztalta, hogy egyáltalán nem érez fájdalmat. A lábai már egészen eltompultak, csak a lábfeje hangyázott kissé, tudta, hogy képtelen lenne felállni, de hasonlóan tisztában volt azzal is, hogy soha többé nem is teszi majd meg. Megpróbált egy mélyet lélegezni, a maszkba áramoltatott, oxigéndús levegőből, de úgy érezte, képtelen annyira teleszívni a tüdejét, hogy ne legyen légszomja. A sivatagi roham hirtelen, sokkolóan érkezett, fájdalommal és rémülettel, ez viszont egyértelmű és csendes volt.

Thane Krios, egy órával a Fellegvárat ért támadás vége után a halál küszöbén állt. Kiment mellőle az utolsó orvos, csak a monitor egyenletes pityegése törte meg a csendet. Kolyat nekitámasztotta a vállát az ajtó keretének, a hóna alatt vastag könyvvel, a férfi már nem tudta kivenni, mi lehet a cím. Thane tudatáig csak lassan ért el az információ, hogy a fiú nem egyszerűen csak ácsorog... hanem vár és hallgatózik. Megpróbált megszólalni, de az oxigénmaszktól csak nehézkes nyögésnek hallatszódtak a szavai. Kolyat így is értette.

\- Szóltam Bailey-nek – mondta. – Shepard parancsnok mindjárt itt lesz.

A férfi újabb küzdelembe kezdett a levegőért, ismét sikertelenül. Az ajtón túlról felhangzott egy éles női hang.

\- Jó napot. Egy drellt keresek, Thane Kriost.

Hát persze. Az üzenet, amiben megemlítette, hogy egyetlen kórházi papíron sem őrizte meg a születési nevét, sosem érte el a nőt. Nem csoda, hogy így keresi. Az orvos mormogása nem hatolt át a falakon, így ismét csak Shepardét tudta kivenni.

\- Szúrt sebe van, nemrég hozták be. Rendszeres betege a kórháznak.

Az orvos is kissé felemelte a hangját, így legalább részleteket sikerült megértenie a feleletből.

\- Nagyon sok vért vesztett. Maga a műtét nem lett volna veszélyes, de a Kepral szindróma végstádiumában van, a vér sejtes elemei nem kötik meg rendesen az oxigént. Nem volt elég drell vérünk...

\- Volt?

\- Háború van, parancsnok. Minden forrás elmegy a katonákra és tudósokra.

\- Biztos tehetek valamit, adjon egy vércsoportot, valahogy...

\- Egyetlen drell lett volna alkalmas donor a Fellegváron, ő már bent van vele. Búcsúzik. Talán maga is megtehetné.

Kolyat lehajtotta a fejét, és Thane összeszedte az erejét, hogy kipréseljen magából egy mondatot a maszk zavaró jelenléte ellenére is.

\- Vedd le. Jobb lesz úgy.

A fiú arcán látszott, hogy szíve szerint vitatkozna, megjegyezné, hogy az oxigéndús levegő segíthet, de aztán, talán mert rádöbbent, hogy az általa kierőszakolt percek nem sokat adnak már az apjának, odalépett az ágyhoz, és kilazította a maszkot a fejéhez rögzítő szíjakat. Thane megpróbált venni egy levegőt így is, de a mellkasi izmai összerándultak, és görcsösen köhögni kezdett. Kolyat megpróbálta kicsit megfeszíteni a vállait, hogy gyorsabban múljon a roham, így a férfi néhány ziháló lélegzetvétel után visszadőlt az ágyra.

\- Büszke vagyok rád – suttogta. – Remélem, ezt tudod.

Kolyat az ablak felé pillantott, kissé lesütötte a szemét, és aprót bólintott.

\- Köszönöm – felelte halkan. Nyilvánvalóan nem azt köszönte meg, hogy kimondta, büszke rá. Talán ez a kijelentés arra az első hajszára utalt, amikor meggátolták egy végzetes hiba elkövetésében, talán arra az elmúlt néhány hónapra, amit együtt töltöttek, de szép lezárásnak tűnt.

Mintegy végszóra, az ajtó szisszent egyet, és kinyílt... Shepard arcán még látszottak a harc nyomai, bár a páncéljától már megszabadult, az orcáján széles zúzódás, az ajka felrepedt, a homlokán is húzódott egy üvegszilánk okozta vágás. Fénylett a bőre az izzadtságtól, mielőtt leállt vitatkozni az orvossal, alighanem futott. Azok a bizonyos lilás karikák a szeme alatt, amik legutóbbi találkozásukkor is feltűntek a férfinek, most még szélesebbek voltak, és a nő járomcsontja is kissé kiugrónak hatott – alighanem fogyott is egy keveset. Még két lépésre volt az ágytól, mikor Thane szelíd mosollyal megszólalt:

\- Attól tartok, Siha, rossz időt választottam a távozásra – a megjegyzés elégnek bizonyult, hogy feloldja Shepard pillanatnyi dermedtségét, és elinduljon az ágy felé.

\- Ne hidd, hogy csalódást okozol. Nem kértem volna tőled, amit tettél.

Thane erre nem felelt, így, hogy megtörje a csendet, fenntartsa a kommunikációt, a fia szólt közbe.

\- Talán emlékszik rám, parancsnok. Kolyat Krios vagyok. Ön segített apámnak, amikor...

\- Emlékszem – bólintott Shepard, csak egy pillanatra elszakítva a tekintetét az ágyról.

\- Kérte, hogy vegyem le a maszkot – tette hozzá a fiú. – Azt mondta, jobb lesz. Reméltem, hogy eljön...

\- Az apád sokat jelent nekem. Itt akartam lenni.

A nő leült a kórházi ágy melletti háromlábú, kényelmetlen székre, és megkereste a férfi elernyedt kezét. Olyan erővel szorította meg, hogy Thane-nek a batári relé robbanása utáni álmatlan éjszaka jutott eszébe. Akkor Shepard azért nem engedte el a kezét, mert kapaszkodni akart belé, mert vágyott rá, hogy valaki tudatosítsa benne, hazaért. Most pont ellenkezőleg, nem támaszt keresett, hanem őt akarta még kicsit a világhoz kapcsolni, mintha azzal, hogy megszorongatja az ujjait, itt tarthatná. Szomorkás, de valahol szépen naiv gondolat volt.

\- A tanácsnok jól van? – kérdezte Thane, mire Shepard bólintott.

\- Az egész Tanács túlélte a támadást.

\- Kivéve Udinát – egészítette ki Kolyat. – Az emberi képviselőt. Őt egy földi katona lőtte le.

Shepard az ajkába harapott, alighanem épp visszanyelt néhány a tanácsnok leírására alkalmazható keresetlen szót, majd lezárta a gondolatmenetet.

\- A szalári tanácsnok érdeklődött felőled. Azt mondta, hős vagy – Thane majdnem elnevette magát, de úgy döntött, nem éri meg a levegőt... inkább enyhe humorral felelt, mintegy a viccel jelezve, érzékeli a helyzet komikumát.

\- Az a bérgyilkos szégyellhetné magát. Egy halálos beteg drell akadályozta meg a feladata teljesítésében – a mondat végébe beleköhögött, így jobbnak látta hozzátenni. – Bocsáss meg. Nehéz a légzés.

\- Gondoskodom róla, hogy eljusson hozzá a véleményed – Shepard, nyilvánvalóan szándékosan nem felelt a bocsánatkérésre. És hiába a humor, saját frappáns válasza közben sem mosolyodott el.

Thane megpróbálta kicsit feljebb tornázni magát, sikertelenül, így végül visszadőlt a párnára, és Kolyatra nézett.

\- Valamit még meg kell tennem. Kérlek... - a köhögőroham félbeszakította, de látta, ahogy a fiú aprót biccent. Nem hallotta egyetlen imáját sem, amit a parancsnokért mondott, a férfi mégis érezte, most tudja, mire is készül. Ha Shepard nem szorította volna annyira, akkor sem tudta volna felemelni a kezét, így minden formaság nélkül, úgy suttogta az imádságot, ahogy emlékezett rá... ennek, kivételesen egy sorát sem ő találta ki. Régi, haldoklókért mondott fohász volt. – Kalahira, Végtelen Mélységek Asszonya, bocsánatodat kérem. Kalahira, kinek hullámai megtörik a homokot és a sziklát...

\- Mosd le az ő bűneit, és vezesd örök szellemhez – a férfi fel tudta emelni annyira a fejét, hogy lássa Kolyatot, aki megdöbbentő természetességgel egészítette ki a szavait. Az a jellegzetes, értetlen kettős pislogás, majd egy pazarló sóhaj.

\- Úgy beszélsz, mint a papok. Sok időt tölthettél velük.

A fiú kézbe vette a vastag könyvet, és Shepard felé fordult, aki csak nézett maga elé.

\- Parancsnok, hoztam egy imakönyvet. Csatlakozna?

A nő felpillantott, majd a nyitott könyv lapjai fölé hajolt. Végigfuttatta a tekintetét a sorokon, miközben Kolyat, láthatóan emlékezetből folytatta az imát.

\- Kalahira, az ő szíve tiszta, de megmérgezte az érdek és a gonoszság... - Shepard hozzá nem illően lágy melankóliával vette át a szót.

\- Vezesd őt oda, hol az utazó el nem fárad, a szerelmes el nem hagy, és az éhező sem éhezik többé.

\- Vezesd őt, Kalahira – Thane még egyszer, az utolsó sornál bekapcsolódott. – Vezesd ezt a nőt, és társad lesz majd, ahogy társam volt nekem is.

Csak egy pillanatra, egy utolsó pillanatra kapta el Shepard tekintetét. A parancsnok fáradt szemeiben őszinte meglepődés, értetlenség tükröződött. _Vezesd ezt a nőt!_ Thane tudta, hogy hamarosan, talán csak másodperceken belül Kolyat majd felel a feltett kérdésekre, és Shepard megérti, hogy az ima érte szólt. Két másikról nem tud, soha nem is fog tudni, de ennek az egy istennek a szeme úgy szegeződik rá, hogy ő is érezheti. _Tudom, hogy te sosem hittél bennük, Siha. De ez nem jelenti, hogy az istenek sem hisznek benned._

Valahol, a Fellegvár tükröződő ablakain túl, a csillagköd karjai között látni vélt valami egyenletes hullámzást. Egyre kevésbé érezte Shepard kezének szorítását, és mintha múlóban lett volna a légszomja is. Eltűnt a zsibbadás a lábaiból, az ujjain hűvös érintést érzett, mintha a víz fehér habjai érnének hozzá. Tiszta, sós illat töltötte meg az orrát, hallotta a tenger egyenletes, ősi hangjait.

 _Gondoltál valaha arra, mi van, ha tévedsz? Ha... nincs semmi utána? Ha meghalunk, és egyszerűen csak... halottak vagyunk?_ Shepard hangja még egyszer felzúgott a fülében. Az ima szépsége után egészen erőszakosnak hatott ez a támadó jellegű kérdéssor – de nem bánta, hogy ez a stílus, ez a jellegzetes tónus is felidéződik most, utoljára.

Igazság szerint, lehet, hogy tévedett. Még mindig lehetséges volt, hogy csak oxigénhiányban vergődő agyának idegsejtjei fújják a végső hattyúdalt, és adományozzák neki a gyönyörű, békés képeket. De fel sem merült benne, eszébe sem jutott, hogy talán félnie kéne, és talán mindez illúzió, ahogy lassan átadta magát a víznek.

Végül is, könnyű hinni annak, akinek minden imája meghallgattatik.

VÉGE


End file.
